MiniEveryone
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Jenny finds a teenage girl in a cemetery and brings her back to meet everyone, how she fits in! Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, and lots of babies! AU
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is my first NCIS fic, I have watched this show since it came out and I am a major Jibbs, Tiva, and Mcabby

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is my first NCIS fic, I have watched this show since it came out and I am a major Jibbs, Tiva, and Mcabby fan so those will be the main stories I write, I sometimes like slash but I won't write those! This is Jibbs FYI! JD never happened in any of my fics either!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em**

Jenny sighed as she climbed out of her car. She had decided to go visit Shannon and Kelly's graves so she could maybe get a feel of what they were like. As she turned onto the path she saw a girl bent over a grave, as she got closer she realized the girl couldn't have been over 14 and she had beautiful golden hair. She was a few feet away from her before she realized what grave the girl was looking at, Kelly's.

The girl glanced behind her, sensing Jenny's presence and spoke, "She was so young. It's hard to imagine someone that little dying, only eight."

Jenny stepped cautiously closer, "Did you know Shannon or Kelly?" _This girl couldn't have been old enough to have even been in her mother's stomach then. _

"No, I didn't know them, I came here to see my parents' graves."

Jenny crouched down by the girl; feeling like she could tell her anything and this young girl would take it to the grave. She realized how ironic that was, thinking about death in a graveyard. The girl's voice shook her out of her thoughts, "Did you know them?"

Jenny focused her attention on the girl's bright blue eyes and the freckles dotting her nose, she actually sort of looked like her and Gibbs. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. "No, well, not personally, they were the first wife and daughter of one of my friends." _And my ex-lover, ex-crush, and current crush, _she added to herself.

"Oh, well I'm Delaney Grayson." She thrust her hand out towards Jenny.

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Shepard."

The girl's eyes light up, "Like the Director of NCIS Shepard?" her voice was getting higher, she was clearly very excited by this possible information.

"Yeah, Yes." Jenny stared at the girl for a while, wondering what to do with her.

"Where do you live, Delaney?"

The girl looked down at her hands, which she crossed and uncrossed in her lap, "Umm, nowhere?"

Jenny looked her up and down, she could use a shower, her eyeliner was smeared under her eyes, and she was wearing a Brain Matter t-shirt with dark wash jeans, Abby would love her.

"Come with me Delaney." And with that, Jenny helped the girl up and led her back towards her car.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Once they were on the interstate, Jenny started light conversation, "How old are you Delaney?"

"14," came the quiet response.

"When did you parents die?" Jenny asked stealing a glance at the girl, who was fiddling with the vents.

"When I was 9. I remember some things about them, but it was all a blur after finding out I was never going back home." She finished, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Are you living on the streets?" Jenny stole another glance as she exited the interstate.

"Well, sometimes, actually, most of the time, but it is not to bad, I mean I don't have anyone telling me what to do! Umm, where is it you are stealing me off to?"

Jenny smiled; this girl could have been her and Gibbs' lovechild. "NCIS headquarters, I know a few people who would love to meet you."

The girl smirked as she responded, "Like your 'friend' who you are secretly in love with and who I sort of remind you of?"

Thankfully they were at a stop sign or Jenny would have killed them both, "How did you do that?"

"I can read people. I have many other skills too."

"Oh? Like what?" This girl had piqued Jenny's curiosity.

A devilish grin formed on her face, "Well, I can kick ass street fighting, I can use a gun or a knife expertly, and I speak 8 languages."

Jenny felt herself smiling again, a mini-Ziva. "There are quite a few people you should meet then, Delaney!"

Delaney smiled slightly as looked out the window, saying something to herself in another language. Jenny was pretty sure it was Hebrew.

After about 15 minutes of comfortable silence, they pulled into the parking garage.

"Well," Jenny said as she turned the car off, "you ready?" Delaney grinned as she yanked the door open and hopped out, her purse (which Jenny hadn't noticed) banging against her hip as she jumped out.

AUTHOR'S AFTER-NOTE: Ok, I thought of this while watching Designated Target on DVD (I have every season). I'm not sure why this idea came to me; I just thought I'd try it out! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really excited to write Ziva meeting Delaney, but I am making myself wait for that one as a sort of prize

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really excited to write Ziva meeting Delaney, but I am making myself wait for that one as a sort of prize for writing the harder ones first! This one will be her meeting Gibbs. Read and Review!

**DISLCAIMER: Not mine. Sadly. I can't wait for the premiere! Less than two weeks! SVU premiere is on the same night! Double Yeah!**

Chapter 2-Gibbs

Jenny lead Delaney towards the elevator, explaining to her who she might meet, "There are some, odd, people you will meet. But they should all like you!"

"Should?" Delaney stared at her.

"Well, they will, Gibbs might have a hard time, but he should warm up quickly." Delaney nodded as she stared straight ahead at the elevator door.

It dinged as the doors slid open, "Here we go," Jenny said as she stepped out of the elevator.

--

She headed towards the teams' desks, but stopped when she saw that no one was there.

"That's odd," Jenny looked around before turning to Delaney, "well then, I guess you get to see my office first."

"Whoa, I get to see the Director's office!? Sweet!" Delaney rocked back and forth on the heels of her old tennis shoes before obediently following Jenny up the stairs. Gibbs was heading out of MTAC as they were just stepping onto the catwalk. Delaney saw him and walked towards him as Jenny stared after her, watching.

"You must be the ex-lover. I'm Delaney and you better warm up to me fast because I can kill you with a paperclip."

Gibbs looked from Delaney to Jenny's horrified face and back before talking, "Are you related to Ziva?"

Delaney huffed, "I need to meet this Ziva chick!"

Jenny stepped forward, "Jethro, this is Delaney Grayson, she was at the cemetery and she had nowhere to go, so I brought her here. Be nice." She gave him a glare she learned from him before heading into her office.

Gibbs took in her gold hair, bright blue eyes, and her slightly tanned skin.

"Where are your parents?"

Delaney twirled a strand of hair around her index finger before answering, "Dead. They were Mossad, but they weren't Israeli, Hamas thought they didn't deserve to live and they were sent on a suicide mission to protect Mossad's image."

"Do you do anything involving Mossad?"

Delaney grinned, "Not officially, but I have worked missions with my parents, I can speak 8 languages, I do Krav Maga, I can use weapons, so I could make it as an officer."

Gibbs went silent as he walked over to the little glass divider on the edge of the catwalk. He leaned over it and watched as his team tumbled out of the elevator. Ziva was saying something to Tony, who was making faces over her head at McGee. Delaney was resting her arms on the divider next to him, looking down at his team. She had the whisper of a smile on her face. He watched as Ziva looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. She was looking at Delaney; Delaney gave a little wave, Ziva nodded in response. Tony followed her look up towards the catwalk. He looked a little surprised.

Gibbs smirked as he shouted down, "She's not mine Dinozzo."

Delaney spoke up as they headed down the stairs, "He's a skirt-chaser, was a cop, comes from a wealthy family, and is in love with the Israeli."

She looked up at Gibbs, who just smiled, "You really need to meet Ziva, Delaney."

"Well, maybe later, she looks busy." Gibbs followed her look, Ziva was playing with her knife as she leaned over Tony's desk, he was pushed all the way back into the wall, looking terrified. Gibbs smirked as he led her towards the elevator, "How about you meet Abby first?"

"Abby?"

"She's our forensic scientist, and I think she's wearing that shirt today." He motioned towards her stomach. She looked down.

"Cool! I didn't think anyone else actually liked them!"

He punched the button for the lab, and then he flicked the switch to turn the elevator off. He turned around to look at the teenager. She was resting back against the wall, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes?" Her eyes were twinkling, like she knew something no one else did.

"Where are you staying?"

Delaney studied him for a minute, decided he was trust-worthy, and then spoke, "It varies, Very Special Agent Gibbs. Sometimes it is an alley, sometimes it is a house that is under construction, it depends where I am."

"Where are you planning on staying tonight?"

"The cemetery, creepy, I know, but it has meaning."

"No, I'm not going to let you stay in a graveyard, you can stay with whomever you want in the building."

Delaney smirked, "Well, then, Gibbs, I think you just won the prize!"

Gibbs nodded before turning the elevator back on. "To Abby's we go."

Sorry that was so short, next chapter will be meeting Abby, I'll try to get two chapters up later today, but I'm not promising anything! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I'm like really tired, it took me two hours to write my SVU story, so I will try to stay awake to write thi

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I'm like really tired, it took me two hours to write my SVU story, so I will try to stay awake to write this one! I might get two chapters up, depending how quick they go!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, not mine! **

The elevator pinged and Gibbs and Delaney stepped out at exactly the same time, surprising them both. The first thing that hit Delaney was the blaring music; she hummed along to the beat. Gibbs stepped in the lab first and Abby came running from the back room squealing.

"Gibbs! I don't have anything for you, mainly because we don't have a case, so why are you down here?" She was flailing her arms around and dancing in circles around the table. She was indeed wearing the exact same thing as Delaney.

Abby stopped spinning and braced herself onto Gibbs to keep from falling over. She looked over at Delaney and squealed again.

"OOOOHHH!! I love your shirt! Who are you? I'm Abby Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinaire." She shoved her hand out towards Delaney.

"I'm Delaney Grayson, teenage ass-kicker extraordinaire, fluent in 8 languages."

"Have you met Ziva?" Abby asked as she tugged Delaney into a hug.

Gibbs smiled as he headed towards the door, "Don't squeeze her to death, Abs. The director is rather fond of her!"

"OOOOHHH!! Mommy found a kid that looks like her and you, bossman!" Delaney gave her a strange look. Abby tugged her over towards her machines.

"These are my babies!" Abby flashed her arms around like Vanna White.

"Why do you call the Director mommy?" Delaney switched her bag to her other shoulder.

"Gibbs and Jenny are like the parents, me and Tony are the kids, I'm the favorite, Ducky is the grandpa, and McGee and Ziva are the, well, they are the significant others, and Palmer is sort of like the weird cousin!" Abby sucked in a deep breath.

Delaney smiled and said something in another language.

Abby frowned, "You and Ziva need to stop doing that! It confuses everyone!"

"Then you and Gibbs need to not do sign language," McGee whined from the door. He was holding a Caf-Pow and staring at Delaney. Abby squealed, _AGAIN, _and ran towards him. She squeezed him and then took the Caf-Pow from him.

"Timmy, have you met Laney? Do you mind if I call you Laney? I mean Delaney is so long!" Abby looked expectantly at Delaney, who nodded her approval.

'Umm, no I haven't met her yet." McGee awkwardly stepped forward and jerked his hand upwards, making it look like he had a spasm. Delaney laughed as she firmly shook his hand.

"Delaney Grayson."

"Timothy McGee."

Delaney let her hand fall back down to her side. She really needed caffeine and a shower. Abby sensed this and handed her the Caf-Pow. Laney looked at the cup, read the label, and then she took a small sip.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" She took a few big gulps before handing the cup back to Abby.

"I'll take you back up to Gibbs, okay?" McGee motioned towards the door.

"Umm, ok, I'll come back in a little bit, Abby," Laney slung her bag farther up her shoulder as she followed McGee out the door.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The elevator ride up was mostly silent and awkward. Delaney turned toward McGee and stared at him, Ziva-Like, for a little bit. It scared the crap out of him.

"Um, Delaney?"

"McGee?"

"What are you doing?"

"You went to MIT, you are a computer geek, and your nicknames are Probie and Elflord."

McGee gave her a long, hard look, "You sure you haven't met Ziva?"

Delaney threw her head back and laughed. "Who the hell is this Ziva? Everyone keeps asking me if I know her! Now I really wanna meet her!"

"Well, then, let's go meet her!" McGee stated as he turned back around to face the elevator doors.

OK, I am dead tired so there isn't going to be another chapter tonight! I may update tomorrow, but I am going with my older sisters to get their senior pictures, so it might be a little later in the day!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I don't know any foreign languages fluently so if anyone talks in a different language, I will write it in

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I don't know any foreign languages fluently so if anyone talks in a different language, I will write it in English and then say what language it was. This should be the anticipated Ziva meeting, with Tony and maybe Ducky or Palmer in it to. This story will have Mcabby and Tiva in it too. And much thanks to my sort of beta Katii09! Much love sis!

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, this is getting old!**

McGee led Delaney out of the elevator and towards the cluster of desks. Ziva and Tony were standing in front of one of the plasmas, laughing about something.

"Hey, guys, this is Delaney."

Ziva and Tony turned at McGee's voice. Tony studied Delaney for a moment before going over to her and bending down.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Anthony but you can call me Tony." He gave her a fake smile before turning back to Ziva. Delaney leaned forward, grabbed his hand and slammed him down onto a desk. She hissed something to him in Hebrew that made Ziva laugh so hard she started crying.

"You must be Ziva," Delaney smiled sweetly as she extended her hand to the Israeli. Tony moaned from the floor behind them.

"Yes, I am," Ziva took Delaney's hand in hers and shook it firmly. Then they both conversed in Hebrew.

"How have you been Delaney?"

"Just fine, are we going to keep this act up of not knowing each other?"

"Well, that would be best for everyone else but it will be hard for us, considering we have worked many times together and I know most of the things about you!"

"Well, not everything Ziva!"

"Look at Tony's face! God, that is to good! He is so confused! How about we switch to English now?"

Delaney gave Ziva a look that said _back to being ignorant. _

"Ignorance is bliss." Ziva added in Hebrew. Delaney grinned as she turned to Tony.

"Don't treat me like I'm four, I'm 14. And I could kill you so it would be in your best interest to listen to me!"

Tony rubbed his hand before sticking his tongue out at her, "You're just like Ziva! I can't handle that!"

Delaney smirked as she headed towards the stairs, "Well, then you better not act like an ass!"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

She walked towards the door marked Director and pushed it open with her shoulder. She looked at Cynthia and then sat in one of the chairs.

"Do you need to see the Director?" Cynthia gave Delaney a strange look. Delaney gave her a curt nod in response.

"Uh, Director? There is a girl here for you."

"Send her in Cynthia."

Delaney stood up, smiled at Cynthia, and then opened the door. She went and sat down in one of the chairs across from Jenny's desk.

She looked around and nodded her head as she talked, "Nice pad, Director!"

"Please, call me Jenny," Jenny put her glasses onto her desk and looked thoughtfully at the teen, "what can I do for you?"

"Make a move on him."

"What?"

"Make a move on Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Ok, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"I have contacts."

Jenny sighed, "How do you know Ziva?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Delaney, I'm the director of an armed federal agency, you can trust me."

"And I am a trained assassin who has killed before and has trust issues."

"Just let me know, I won't tell anyone."

"We worked Intel together for a few years, after my parents died the director of Mossad made me Ziva's little understudy. We worked together for years. I came over here with her and then I ran off after the funeral. That was two years ago. She taught me everything she knew. I was in the basement when Ziva killed Ari and Gibbs still doesn't know and I would prefer it stayed that way."

Jenny pursed her lips together thoughtfully, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Gibbs'. You need to drop by and make your move, I won't interfere."

Jenny smiled, "You are going to be staying here for a while Delaney!"

"That is ok with me Director, I just want to be included in things."

"Don't worry Delaney. You _will_ feel at home here. Have you met everyone?"

"I met Abby, I love, love, love her! And I met McGee; he is so cute! And I threw Tony on a desk, and Ziva I know of course."

"Wait, you threw Tony on a desk? Why?"

"He pissed me off."

Jenny laughed, "You need to meet Ducky and Palmer, follow me!"

With that Jenny led Delaney out of her office and towards the elevator.

**Ok, that is that and this is this! Hope you all liked it! Sorry it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm not gonna go into much detail about Delaney meeting Ducky and Palmer, because it is uneventful

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm not gonna go into much detail about Delaney meeting Ducky and Palmer, because it is uneventful. This chapter isn't going to have much action!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, Delaney would be in it.**

Jenny had introduced Delaney to Ducky and left. She knew Ducky was capable and she had a meeting with SecNav that couldn't wait. She told Gibbs to go get Delaney at a reasonable hour to take her home; she might be stopping over later that night after she finished some paperwork.

Gibbs went down to autopsy to get Delaney at 6. He hadn't realized that she had been down there since about noon. _Poor girl,_ Gibbs mused, _Ducky is probably talking her ear off._ As he stepped out of the elevator he heard laughter, a lot of laughter. He creased his eyebrows as he entered the doors looking around. Delaney was sitting on an autopsy table, swinging her legs back and forth and Ducky was sitting in his chair across the room. He was going on and on, something about castrating an elephant. Delaney threw her head back and laughed, it was a soft, tinkling laugh, like wind chimes. So much like he imagined Kelly's laugh to be like now.

Gibbs cleared his throat and his mind, "Delaney, you ready to go?"

She hopped off the table and hugged Ducky, telling him she would be back tomorrow to hear the ending of the story and to meet Palmer. Gibbs and Delaney walked towards the elevator and made it all the way to Gibbs' house without so much as a cough from either of them.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Delaney let the hot water scald her skin as she stood in the middle of Gibbs' shower, lost in thought. _It had only been a day and already I think of Jenny as a mother figure and Gibbs as a father figure. Abby was right, they do grow on you. _She lathered her hair up in Pert shampoo, the only kind Gibbs had, and went back to her thoughts as she stepped back under the spray. _Later I need to get Tony and Ziva together, maybe Abby and McGee to? Shit, who flushed the damn toilet?! Where was I…oh yeah, hooking people up; Tony and Ziva would make cute little assassin, stud babies! And she could only dream of what Gibbs and Jenny's kids would like. Probably something like her. _She shook her head as she shut the water off. She wrung her hair out before yanking the plain white shower curtain to the side. She took the towel from the closed toilet lid and wrapped it around her body. She used the comb she had brought with her to brush out her hair. It felt so good to be clean again! As she disappeared into the guest room, it dawned on her that she didn't have any clean clothes. _Great. I get to go downstairs in a towel and ask Gibbs if he has any teenage girls clothes lying around the house. Or I could just sleep naked. But what if he comes in the morning to wake me up? NOT pretty. Would probably kill him. Lets just stick with the towel idea. _She tightened the towel as she pounded down the stairs. She followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen where Gibbs was sitting at the table looking over some files.

"Umm, Gibbs?"

He looked up so she took that as her cue to keep going.

"You don't happen to have any clothes I could wear lying around do you?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond when a voice from the front door called out, "He doesn't, God knows he doesn't have enough clothes for himself even, but I do!"

Delaney turned and Gibbs craned his neck around her to look at Jenny, who was standing in the door with a trash bag presumably filled with clothes.

"These were to small, so I figured you could use them until you got real clothes."

She thrust the bag in Delaney's general direction as she made her way into the kitchen.

Delaney raced back up the steps with the bag to see if any of it actually fit her.

She dumped the bag onto her bed and sorted the clothes into piles. Pants went up by the pillows; there were some jeans, sweatpants, boxers (hopefully not used), and some slacks. Shirts went in the middle of the bed; there were some plain old wife-beater tanks, some t-shirts in solid colors, a few sweaters, an NCIS hoodie, and some random long-sleeve v-neck things. She tossed the other items at the edge of the bed. In that pile were a few sports-bras with the tags still on them (thank god), underwear still in the package, three pairs of socks, and a bag of eyeliner, concealer, mascara, deodorant, and lip-gloss, all the same kinds she uses. _Damn, she's good. _Delaney pulled on a pair of the underwear and the navy blue boxers with a white wife-beater. She tugged her hair back into a ponytail and headed towards the kitchen again.

She heard Gibbs and Jenny talking though, so she sat on the middle step and listened from the shadows.

"Jethro, you know you'll need to take her to get clothes that aren't used."

At this, Delaney pinched the top of the boxers and folded it over, gagging.

"Those were all used?"

"Well, not the underwear and stuff. Most of it had been mine though."

"Ok, well I figured you could take her shopping since you're a girl."

"Chauvinist."

"Well, you love me for it."

Delaney would have killed to see Jenny's face at this one.

"Yeah, I do. But you're also a bastard."

"But I'm your bastard, Jen."

Delaney bit her lip to keep from giggling. She pressed her ear closer to the wall to hear better.

"Make sure you let her eat, and don't spend all night on your damn boat, Jethro."

"Nice to know my _mother _is looking out for me."

"Well, its this or you'll just curl up and die under the boat and no one will care."

"You'd care."

Delaney could tell he was feigning hurt at this point.

"Well, yes, because after a while there wouldn't be anyone to solve my cases."

Delaney sighed as pulled herself to her feet, "Anytime would be great, Director, anytime."

She heard someone choke on their coffee and burst out laughing as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the clothes Jenny. I was almost to the point of going naked."

She looked over at Gibbs' reaction, though he tried hard not to have one, he paled and choked a little.

"Would you like something to eat Delaney?" Jenny stood and moved around Gibbs' kitchen with the ease of someone who lived there. _I'll ask about that later. _

"Uh, sure. What do you, I mean, what does Gibbs have?" She quickly corrected herself, not wanting to make it anymore awkward than it was in the small kitchen already.

"Well, coffee, bourbon, coffee, bourbon, stale bread, more bourbon…."

"How about we get take-out?"

"Ok? If I had any idea what that was it would be great!"

Jenny smiled, "Ordering in, do you like Chinese?"

"Yes. Sesame chicken ok with you?"

"Yeah its fine!"

Delaney collapsed into a chair across from Gibbs and stared at him until Jenny cleared her throat.

"It will be about 15 minutes, I'm going to get some more bourbon." With that, she headed downstairs for the basement.

"Do it." Delaney ordered.

"Do what?" Gibbs looked extremely confused.

"Make a move on her."

"No, we don't want that."

"Who doesn't want that?"

"Her, me, us!"

"Don't lie to me. I'm an assassin."

"She left me. I didn't leave her."

"So?" Delaney glared at him as Jenny entered the room again, carrying an un-opened bottle of bourbon.

"Do it Gibbs. Call me when the foods here!" Delaney smiled at Jenny, glared at Gibbs, and hopped up the stairs towards her room.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They ate in silence. Jenny asking Gibbs with her eyes what was going on every time she thought Delaney _wasn't _looking. Delaney finished first; she washed her plate off and put it into the cabinet, avoiding the spider webs like the plague.

"Thank you. It was really, really good! Good night!" And with that Delaney walked out of the room and downstairs. But she knew Gibbs and Jenny weren't paying attention to where she went.

She silently traced her hand the railing of the stairs. She had hated Ari with every fiber of her being. The things he had planned to do with her after he killed Gibbs in this very basement made her want to curl up and die. But her training with Ziva had taught her not too. She walked over to the boat; it felt like she was stepping in wet concrete the whole way. She ran her hand down the side of it, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. She swung herself up and into the boat. She curled up into a little ball, in the exact position she had been in almost three years ago. She remembered it vividly, all the words exchanged, all the sounds, the feeling that she had gotten when she heard the shot. She had choked back tears, knowing that now Ari planned to make her his wife, he had loved Kate, sure, but he wanted her to be his little bitch. She remembered hearing Ziva sing to Ari and she wanted to shout at her that he didn't deserve it. Instead she had silently climbed out and clung to Ziva while allowing a few tears to escape. Now, as she buried her head into her shoulders, she allowed herself to sob, for Kate, for Shannon and Kelly, even for Ari. And for what she almost had become in life.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long, I had homecoming and junk so here it is

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long, I had homecoming and junk so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!!**

When Delaney stretched out and wiped her eyes, it was dark. She slowly rose to her feet, half expecting Gibbs and Jenny to be sitting on the bench watching.

"Thank god," she grumbled as she tumbled out of the boat. She quietly crept up the stairs; thankful she had ninja skills. She stopped in the door and peered out at Gibbs and Jenny; who were at the front door.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

"Jethro, bring her in tomorrow. I have a few things I need to go over with her."

"Like what?"

"That's need to know, and you _don't _need to know."

"Fine."

Jenny looked up; he never gave in that easily. He stood and led her towards the door. Jenny threw her gaze towards the basement as she made her way through the living room. She saw Delaney pulling herself out of the boat. _Damn that girl. Note to self: talk to Ziva tomorrow. Possibly schedule therapy session. _She stared at the back of Gibbs' head as he led her towards the door.

He pushed the door open and leaned up against the frame. He leaned in to kiss her cheek good-bye; she turned her head so he caught her lips instead. He didn't hesitate or appear shocked; instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and challenged his tongue with hers, a game they had had in Paris.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and whispered, "I won."

He smirked as he watched her all the way to her car and down the street.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

Delaney smiled, _one down, two more to go. Oh EW. Ok they can stop now. I DON'T want to see them have sex. _While they were busy playing tongue hockey, Delaney crept up the stairs and into her bedroom. She didn't even bother getting washed up or anything; she just collapsed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Gibbs went upstairs at 10 to wake Delaney up. She was buried in the white cotton quilt, her gold hair fanned out around her head, which was at the wrong side of the bed.

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to wake a teenage girl up without getting his head bitten off when a muffled voice interrupted his thoughts.

"A simple 'get the hell up' would have worked Gibbs." She kicked the blankets off and walked into the bathroom, leaving him standing by her bed.

Fifteen minutes later Delaney appeared in the kitchen wearing a turquoise v-neck long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her hair was straight and hung down to her shoulders and she was wearing fresh make-up. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee.

"God! How do you drink this sludge?" She gagged as she dumped her mug into the sink.

"It's an acquired taste." He stated without looking up from the paper he was reading.

An hour later, they were entering the bullpen.

"What took you so long?" Tony looked up at both of them.

"Special Agent Gibbs doesn't have a special talent in the coffee department," Delaney said as she sat in Gibbs' chair. McGee, Ziva, and Tony gaped at her.

"What?" She looked around at them.

Before Gibbs could say anything, Jenny appeared behind him.

"I heard you two got into a pretty 'challenging' game of hockey last night." Delaney smirked as she stared up at the two.

Gibbs and Jenny shared embarrassed glances before Jenny turned to Delaney, "Can I talk to you in my office please?"

"Why are you embarrassed, Director? You won." She threw a smile over her shoulder at Gibbs before heading up the stairs towards Jenny's office.

_**I'm having issues with this damn computer so this is where it is stopping tonight!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter isn't going to have much Jibbs, sorry! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Negatory Big Bird. Negatory. **_

"McGee! McGee! We have a big problem!" Abby ran towards him at full speed, knocking the Caf-Pow out of his hands. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Abby, are you ok?" He set the empty Caf-Pow cup down on the table and led her into her office and pushed her down into a chair.

She was talking a mile a minute, "How are we gonna keep our relationship a secret now? I can't believe we were this stupid! My life is over! What do we do Timmy?"

"Abs, I can only help you if _I _know what's going on too."

"I'm pregnant, McGee."

His face paled and he sunk down against the wall. Abby went over and collapsed next to him, crying.

"I'm sorry Timmy."

"Why are you sorry, Abby?"

"Because our lives our over." She was crying harder now.

"Abby, we're going to have a baby. Our lives aren't over!"

She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face, "You really think so?"

"I know so Abs."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her flat abdomen.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I'm telling you, Zee-Vah, I really can tie a knot in a cherry stem!"

"That is impossible Tony! And even if you could, it does not mean anything."

"It means that I'm a sex-god."

"You would think that even if you could not tie a bow in an apple stem."

"Knot in a cherry stem, Ziva."

They were the only ones in the squad room and somehow the topic had gotten to cherry stems.

"Well, same difference."

"Would you like to experience my sex-god powers?"

Ziva stood and leaned over his desk so her face was right by his ear and then she whispered, "And what would I get out of it, DiNozzo?"

"Potential pregnancy."

Ziva pulled back and glared.

"Well, maybe not the first time, but you know it could happen." Tony explained with as straight a face as he could manage.

"Maybe tonight. If you do not make me want to kill you before then."

"Not on my watch David." Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen, "If anyone kills him it'll be me."

"But why take all the fun out of it for our favorite assassin?" Tony looked up from his paperwork.

"Well, Ziva, it's hard to resist an offer like that, so go at him." Gibbs smirked as he reclined back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

Ziva lunged at Tony with a paperclip. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she got close and held her off as he pushed himself out of his chair.

"Haha! Now I'm taller than you!"

Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Height has nothing to do with it my little hairy butt."

With that, she kissed his neck and walked back to her desk, where she continued her paperwork as if nothing had happened.

Tony slunk back down into his chair, sticking his tongue out at Ziva the every few minutes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny stared at Delaney for a few minutes before starting, "I'm going to need your full cooperation today, Delaney."

"Can I know what it is I need to behave for?"

"I'm going to take you down to the evidence garage and see how well you can use your weapons. I trust that you speak more than one language so I won't test that. But I will need you to show off your skills."

"And if you like what you see?"

"You will get a place on Agent Gibbs' team."

"Ok, lets get to it then!"

IN THE EVIDENCE GARAGE:

Jenny was looking for a knife for Delaney to use when Delaney cleared her throat.

"I have one Jenny." She was holding a knife up exactly like Ziva's.

"Ok, do your thing Delaney."

Delaney held the knife by the blade and held it back up by her ear, then in a swift motion, she extended her arm and the knife went flying, straight into the middle of the target they had set up. She smiled wide as she turned to Jenny.

"So..?"

"Try the gun now." She went to get hers out of her holster, but Delaney cleared her throat again.

"I have one of those to, Director."

She loaded the gun like a pro and then aimed it up at the same target. She squinted before squeezing the trigger twice and then clicking the safety into place. She walked towards the target, Jenny on her heel.

"I think I did a damn good job."

"I agree. Lets go get you a meeting with SecNav."

Delaney slipped her gun and knife back into their hidden cases and followed Jenny into the elevator.

_**Author's Note (again): There it was! I already have the baby gender and name picked out but if you want to give me an idea there will be more babies in this fic!**_

_**Review PLEASE!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: K, this is another chapter without much Delaney. Sorry but I'm writing more into the other ships for a bit, she will be in the next chapter, and possibly a little in this, I'll see how it goes! Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Sigh. There better be Tiva in the next episode or someone dies! **_

McGee was walking down the hall by the interrogation rooms when he felt something pull his arm. He jumped and while he was in the air, the person tugged him into the interrogation viewing room.

"Jesus Christ, Abby, you can't do stuff like that!"

Abby frowned, "Sorry, but this is the only place where no one else is. I have a doctor's appointment today at four. Be there or be square."

"Um, ok, I'll try to," he saw Abby's face and immediately changed his answer, "I mean, I'll be there."

Abby leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room.

NCIS

Delaney had been down with Ducky, either sleeping while he talked or assisting with an autopsy, all day so she had nothing to do. Jenny rubbed a hand down her face as the door swung open.

"Jethro."

"Jen."

"Are you going to tell me why you just barged into my office?"

He closed the door gently and walked around to her side of the desk.

"What's happening?"

"What's happening with what?"

"Us, Jenny, what is going on with us?"

"As Delaney put it, a very pleasing game of hockey."

He smirked, "As much as I like that term, I don't want another Dear John letter and I don't want to have to wear hockey gear to kiss you."

"So don't," Jenny murmured as she leaned in towards him.

"That works." He muttered against her lips, sending chills up and down her spine.

They stayed like that for a while, until Cynthia's voice broke through the intercom.

"Director? Sorry to interrupt, but Agent Nelson is here and he said it's urgent."

Jenny groaned as she pulled back from Gibbs.

"Thank you Cynthia."

Jenny kissed Gibbs once more, but this one was quick and just barely brushed his lips.

"Send him in on your way out, Jethro."

He nodded as he yanked the door open.

"Go in there." Jenny smiled at Gibbs' harsh greeting towards the Agent.

NCIS

"This is Gibbs' fault, you know." Tony stated as he turned towards Ziva. She was standing against the wall, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I know, Tony. But that does not make it any more bearable to be in here with you."

Currently, they were stuck in the elevator. Apparently, Gibbs' little conferences had taken their toll on the elevator and it had abruptly died on them.

"I'm hurt, Zee-Vah. My little assassin doesn't want to be stuck in an elevator with me?"

"Well, if it was my choice, I would rather be in here alone. But I am not crying over…spilt milk? That is right, yes?"

"Yes, but what it is? You don't want to be in a confined space with me?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned in towards her neck.

"Does that turn you on Zee-Vah?"

"Hmmm." Ziva murmured, as she turned to him, "Not as much as this."

She reached up and pulled his face towards her, _Well, David, it is now or never. Or I could knee him in the groin. Very satisfying, but I will take my chances._

She pressed her lips to his, expecting him to push her away, instead he tugged her closer to him. He opened his mouth and begged for entry, she granted it happily. They kissed for a while before she gently pulled away and rested her head up against his shoulder.

"Now, that turned _me _on." Tony whispered into her hair.

She smiled as she sank to the floor.

"Might as well get comfortable, DiNozzo."

He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his lap.

NCIS

McGee was shaking by the time he arrived in the hospital-parking garage; it was 4:15. Abby was going to kill him. _But, _he rationalized; _the elevators weren't working, so technically it's not my fault. _He stepped out of the car and focused on his breathing so he wouldn't throw up.

As soon as he pushed the waiting room door open, he was attacked by a black blur.

"Where were you Timmy? I thought you bailed!"

"Abs, I would never do that. The elevators weren't working."

She pulled him over to a pair of plastic, yellow chairs and she perched herself gingerly on the edge of one. He noticed she was shaking slightly too.

"Abby?" A redheaded nurse called out, glancing up from a clipboard.

Abby practically fell out of her chair, pulling McGee up with her. He obediently followed her back into an exam room.

"I'm Rachel. I'll be your nurse today. Change into this and I'll be back to take your blood pressure and do a check-up."

She tossed a hospital gown at Abby. McGee shifted to turn away, but Abby's voice made him turn back around.

"We are here because you knocked me up, McGee. You don't have to turn away."

He turned back around and watched her slip the gown on over her naked body. He could make out a tiny pooch in her abdomen. Abby hopped up onto the bed and McGee sat in the orange chair in the corner.

Rachel came back in five minutes and checked Abby over.

"Ok, everything looks good. Doctor Granger will be in shortly."

McGee went and grasped Abby's hand. She was shaking a lot harsher now.

"You ok Abby?"

"I'm really scared, Timmy. What if something's wrong?"

"It'll be fine Abs. I'll be right here the whole time."

An Asian woman walked in wearing a red pantsuit under her white coat.

"Hello! I'm Sue Granger. How about we take a look and see what's going on?"

Abby nodded as she fell back onto the table/bed; McGee couldn't tell what it was really supposed to be.

The doctor squirted some gel onto Abby's small bump and then slid the wand over it.

"Mmmhmm, okay. Oh! Well, that's odd."

McGee felt Abby's hand tighten around his and he squeezed back.

"Wh-What's odd Doctor?" McGee nervously asked.

"How far along would you say you are, Abby?"

"I dunno. The last time I had sex was a month ago."

"Well, the fetus is about five months old."

"Is, is that bad?"

"No, it means you are five months pregnant. I'm just wondering why you didn't notice it before."

"Oh, well, I never really have been, you know, normal. So I didn't really notice anything. I got dared at a party to take a test and it was positive."

"Everything looks normal, the baby is a bit big, but that's nothing to worry about. Lay off the caffeine and try to put on some weight."

McGee looked at Abby, whose face had paled, "No, no caffeine? I don't think I can do that!"

"Hey, Abs, remember when you switched to Diet Caf-Pow's? Just do it again!" He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay," she pouted.

"Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby? Normally, it would be a bit early, but since the baby is big, we should be able to tell."

McGee and Abby nodded simultaneously.

"Let's see then," the doctor moved the wand around some more over Abby's belly. McGee smiled at Abby, who squeezed his hand tighter in response.

"Now, this isn't always 100 percent accurate, but it looks like you are going to have a little boy! Congratulations!"

The doctor wiped the gel off and left the room.

"Wow." Abby's voice was so quiet, McGee wasn't even sure he really heard it.

"Abby, we're going to have a baby boy."

Abby leaned forward and kissed him strongly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His hands found their way to her stomach, where they rested comfortably for a few minutes.

_**Sorry that didn't have much action. I have a report to do and I wanted to get some Tiva and baby bits out of the way! Again, any name suggestions for any other babies (I have this one picked out already) there will be more! Review PLEASE!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long, I was hanging with my friends! This will have Delaney in it so don't worry! (Not that anyone was...) having issues making these long to so sorry!

_**DISCLAIMER: Negative on the ownership.**_

Abby gagged as she gulped her diet Caf-Pow. It just wasn't the same as the regular ones. She tossed it in the trash and produced a bottle of water from her desk. She sighed as she took a drink, boring and bland.

"How far along are you?"

Abby twirled around, losing her balance and stumbling into Delaney.

"How do you know?"

"It's really obvious Abby."

Abby pulled her shirt up and poked at her bump, "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's not that, you've just been avoiding caffeine and Gibbs for about a week though."

"Well, if he finds out, he'll kill Mcgee!"

"You can't keep it a secret forever Abby."

"I will for as long as I can. For McGee's safety!"

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy! I wanna name him Jethro, but Timmy doesn't think Gibbs would like that."

"I don't think he would either…."

"Help with names!"

"Ok. How about Mason?"

"To preppy."

"Ummm, how about Nolan?"

"To preppy!"

"So, if Mason and Nolan are out, how about Jagger?"

"That's a creepy name!"

"Well, you didn't want preppy, so I figured I'd go with evil!"

"How about you don't help?"

"That hurts Abby."

Abby ran over and wrapped her up in a hug, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Some tears welled up in Abby's eyes and tumbled down her cheeks.

"I was kidding Abby, chill!"

"My hormones are attacking me! Make them stop."

"Sorry, Abby. Do you want me to send Mcgee down?"

"If it isn't suspicious to, then yes please Laney!"

Delaney laughed to herself as she stepped into the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny was staring off into space when her door was thrown open and then locked behind the intruder.

"What is it Jethro?"

He didn't respond, he just walked over to her desk and stood in front of it.

"Jethro, I'm not in the mood. What do you want?"

"It's something strenuous, but it can also be _very _rewarding. What do you say?"

Jenny smiled as she pushed her chair back into the wall and walked around the desk towards him. She gently pushed him back onto the couch with her lips.

"This what you had in mind?"

"Something like that."

She smiled against his lips as her hands fumbled with his zipper.

_20 Minutes Later_

Gibbs planted another kiss on her lips before zipping his pants back up.

"Thank you, Director."

"Anytime, Special Agent Gibbs."

With that, he swung the door open and disappeared into the hall.

Jenny smiled as she returned to her desk; she picked her pen up and started sorting through the files she had been 'working' on twenty minutes ago.

But what a distraction. I could get used to that, preferably three times a day, maybe more.

"Uh, Director?"

Jenny's eyes shot open and she realized she had been smiling with her eyes closed, probably looking very disturbing and deranged to Cynthia.

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Agent Nelson is here to see you, again."

"Send him in Cynthia."

Jenny frowned, that been the fourth time this week. _Might want to bring that up._

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony took a few deep breaths before he knocked on the door. Ziva had told him to come over, he had willingly accepted, so if this gets screwed up, he is partly to blame to, _damn._

Ziva opened the door about a minute later, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, which left about an inch of her stomach revealed.

_Shit. Probably not a good thing to get hard before anything happens._

Ziva swung the door open farther and stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter. They made their way over to the couch silently, the whole way Tony was freaking out.

_What if she's going to tell me she doesn't like me like that? Oh god, what if she's dating someone else? What if that someone else comes out of another room? What if they kiss or touch in front of me? _After he thought that, he looked around to make sure no one else was there. _I'm leaving; no way in hell am I staying here and getting dumped before anything even starts! Anthony DiNozzo does __**NOT **__get dumped, __**EVER**__. Besides Jeanne, but that didn't count._

"You are going to sit down, yes?"

Tony looked down into her brown eyes and timidly sat on the edge of a couch cushion.

"You, uh, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, what I wanted to say was, uh, that, uh, maybe this is a bad idea?"

At his unidentifiable expression, she continued.

"Gibbs will most likely kill us and you are obviously not a committed man so it will never work with us and,"

Tony leaned over and pressed his lips to her own.

"You need to stop assuming, Zee-Vah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her bedroom, his hands roaming up under her shirt the whole way.

_**Ooohhh, which one of our horny couples just got pregnant?? Haha, that was sick! Anyway, try to guess which one it was and in about two chapters you will find out! Sorry Delaney wasn't in this one much, she is up to, 'things'. What is up with Agent Nelson? I'll get to that to! Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is anyone NOT super excited for the new episode tonight?! Another sorry attempt at a longish chapter, let's see how it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

"We need to tell him Abby."

"No, Timothy, we do not, _you _do though."

"But he is going to kill me! Or castrate me!"

"So wear a cup, Mcgee!"

Mcgee stared at her for a while, "Do I look like I own a cup?"

"You're right. Maybe I should tell him."

"You know, because I haven't been trying to tell you that for the last half hour!"

Abby's eyes filled with tears and she stomped into the back part of her lab. Mcgee swore under his breath as he chased after her.

"Abs, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how DID you mean it?"

"I'll tell him."

"You didn't answer my question, Mcgee!"

Mcgee went over and wrapped her up in a hug. She leaned into his weight and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Make my hormones die."

"I've got to get back to work, Abby, but if I get the chance, I'll tell him, don't worry!"

"You better," Abby warned as she went back to her computer.

NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!

Last night was incredible. That was the best sex I have ever had. And that says a lot, because on all of my missions I have had sex. It is because this is the only man that I have feelings for. Did I just admit that? No, no I did not. No one knows my thoughts, so therefore I did not admit I am in love with Anthony DiNozzo.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice floated down to Ziva in Hebrew.

"More like a hundred pennies."

"Only a dollar? Wow, the resident assassin of NCIS must not have very deep thoughts then. Or does it come naturally?"

"Now you are sounding like Tony, Delaney."

"I'm going to ignore that. Guess who I saw last month?"

"Who?" Ziva turned her head towards the teen; she found it easier to talk in another language if she was looking at the person.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Delaney!" Ziva shouted after her in English, but Delaney just waved over her shoulder and continued up the stairs.

NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!

Mcgee was currently standing in the elevator with Gibbs. He kept stealing glances towards his boss, hoping he wouldn't mention anything about Abby. Gibbs leaned forward and flicked the emergency switch. The elevator lurched to a stop and the lights went down.

"When did they fix the elevators Boss?"

"You got something you want to get of your chest, Elflord?"

"No, not really, erm, Boss?"

"Was that a question or a statement, Mcgee?"

"Both? Statement? Question?"

"Spit it out Mcgee!"

"Abby's pregnant," he mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just leaned forward and flicked the switch again. The elevator stayed put. He flicked the switch several more times before smacking his palm against the door.

"I guess they didn't fix the elevators then?"

Gibbs slowly spun around towards him, glaring.

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs resumed his position by the control panel and continued slamming the switch up and down harshly.

"Fix it Mcgee. I have a meeting with SecNav and the Director in about three minutes and I **can't **be late."

"Uhh, Boss? I, uh, can't fix it. Unless it turns itself back on, it can only be operated from the main panel, downstairs."

Gibbs slammed his palm against the door once more, and then reclined back against the wall.

After about fifteen minutes, Gibbs' pocket vibrated. They both stared down at it, shocked the phone got any service in the elevator shaft.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"I'm stuck in the damn elevator with Mcgee."

"No, Director, I did not."

"Jen, I can't fix it, so either you get the damn mechanic up here or I rot in this elevator with Mcgee!"

He listened for a few minutes before slamming the phone shut and shoving it back in his pocket.

"What are we going to do Boss?"

"Well, Tim, we wait for the Director to call the mechanic. Then we wait for the mechanic to start the elevator. Then we get out of the elevator and pay Ms. Scuito a visit."

"Why are going down to the lab?"

"Because apparently Abby is pregnant."

"Oh," Mcgee turned to face the wall and didn't move a muscle for twenty minutes, when the elevator finally shook back alive.

NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! (ANY GETTING SICK OF THIS?)

Gibbs stormed into the lab with Mcgee running behind him, frantic. Abby practically flew out of the back room.

"Where were you?"

She saw Gibbs and turned right back around to run into the lab. Gibbs reached out and gently turned her around.

"Abby. Is it true?"

"Yes, oh great one, it is true that I am the best forensic scientist on the East Coast, and possibly the whole country."

"Abby, you know what I mean."

"Umm, it depends what you're talking about."

"I'm not going to ask again, Abby. Are you pregnant or not?"

"Yes," she whispered while looking down at her feet.

"Mcgee?"

Mcgee jumped at the mention of his name, but Abby understood, she nodded.

"Don't screw this up."

With that he walked out.

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: FALL OUT BOY-I DON'T CARE

When Jenny entered her office from the meeting with SecNav, she stopped, something was wrong. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped, someone's hand wrapped around her mouth and she got thrown to the floor before it all went black.

**OH I AM EVIL! I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT, DON'T WORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: K, this is a rape scene, and I have like, little experience with this stuff, so bear with me! Also, the song for this chapter is Mr. Roboto by The Styx. This chapter is a bit mature, but it isn't bad enough for that rating.

_**DISCLAIMER: Negatory.**_

When Jenny regained consciousness, she became aware that she was tied up on the couch in her office, in only her underwear. She shifted nervously, trying to conceal herself as best she could.

"Why does it matter if you're covered or not?"

Jenny twirled her head towards the voice, Agent Nelson. _Damn it, I should have seen this coming. _

"Because I don't need you to see me like this, now untie me Agent Nelson."

"Not a likely possibility, _Jen."_

"No one calls me that."

"Agent Gibbs does."

"He's different."

"No, he isn't. He is an agent. He has an embarrassing first name. And we are both in love with you."

"Judah? That's not an embarrassing name."

"If you had to grow up with it, you would hate it too!"

"Nelson," a blow to her head cut her off.

"Shut up!"

Jenny pursed her lips together, and wondered why Cynthia hadn't heard any of this.

"She is a little, tied up at the moment." He said, reading her face.

"What did you do to her?"

"She'll live. And if you're lucky, so will you."

Jenny closed her eyes and tried to wish it all away.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Delaney looked out over the huge room from the catwalk. She knew why Jenny loved it up here so much. You felt the queen of a huge kingdom, like in the stories her dad used to tell her when she was younger. She heard a yelp from the Director's office and stared towards the door. Something didn't feel right. She knew Gibbs and Jenny had had sex in there a few times, she had hooked up a camera, but after seeing _it, _she had taken it out. That was not the usual pleasured moan or whimper; this was a pained whimper.

She stopped outside the door and pressed her ear to it.

"_Bitch! You like it when he does it like this?!"_

There was another yelp and then the sound of blows from a fist to something, she prayed it wasn't Jenny. She silently dug her gun out of her bag and checked to see it was loaded, and then she waited for the right moment to enter.

"_Get off of me!"_

"_No! You like it when Gibbs screws you, why don't you like it when I do?"_

"_Stop it now!"_

More slapping and then some screams, Delaney momentarily froze.

She kicked the door open with all of her might and stared at the scene in front of her.

Agent Nelson was on top of Jenny, who was naked and bloody. She was crying hysterically.

Agent Nelson fired a few shots towards her, it was the first time in months she had been shot at, and it freaked her out. She dropped to the floor and waited to die.

The door slammed shut behind them and she whimpered as Agent Nelson pulled her up by her hair and threw her down next to Jenny on the floor.

"Your little Wanna-Be coming to the rescue? How stupid."

Delaney massaged her temples and felt the darkness creeping up around the edges of her eyes. She blinked rapidly to disperse it, but that made her head throb harder. She was aware that her head slipped onto Jenny's shoulder, but she had no strength left to move it. She thought of everyone she had met in the last few weeks as the darkness overtook her.

TIVA-OVERLOAD! TIVA-SHIPPERS HAVE TO SEE THE NEW EPISODE!!

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. Jenny had called him two hours ago to come and see her, and he had totally blown it off. As he entered the waiting area, he noticed Cynthia wasn't at her desk. He shrugged as he made his way to the door stopping when he heard noises coming from inside. He got closer to listen and only then did he recognize the sounds. The noises were crying, hitting, fighting, and the thick smell of sex hung in the air. He shoved the door open, again, and came face to face with Agent Nelson.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that Agent Nelson had a gun; he simply reached out and punched him in the face. He stared straight into Jenny's eyes. She was crying and her face was bloody, only then did he realize that she wasn't wearing clothes and that Delaney was unconscious next to her. A few blows to the head knocked Judah Nelson out cold and Gibbs ran to Jenny.

"What the hell happened?"

She didn't respond, she just buried her head into his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. It was what she needed right now, to be comforted.

"Oh my God!"

His head flew up to the door, where Cynthia was standing, her hands over her mouth and her face ashen.

"Where were you?" Gibbs demanded over Jenny's head.

"Agent Nelson told me that my niece was in the hospital and that I had to go!"

"And you believed him?"

"He was an agent!"

"Call an ambulance," he looked over at Delaney, who was lying in a pool of blood, "two ambulances, Cynthia, TWO!"

Cynthia ran out of the room crying.

Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, murmuring words of comfort and memories of Paris to her.

CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT TUESDAY! CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT TUESDAY!

Tony was standing behind Ziva, his breath tickling her ear.

"What do you think they're doing up there?"

"Probably nothing as disgusting as you are thinking, Tony."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the elevator dinged and about ten paramedics with three stretchers tumbled out of it and ran up the stairs towards the Director's office.

"That's probably not good." Tony said as he ran up the stairs, Ziva right behind him.

"Are you really that stupid, Tony!" Ziva yelled at him as they ran, in sync, up the stairs.

They were pushed up against the wall by a stretcher barreling out of the Director's office, with Cynthia laying on it, breathing into an oxygen mask. They could make out bits of the conversation between the paramedics as they rushed by.

"_Shock, caused from seeing that room, most likely."_

"_Secure her in case she passes out again."_

Tony and Ziva shared worried looks before continuing into the office.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway.

Jenny was wrapped in a blanket, on a stretcher, trying to tell the paramedics her information, but Gibbs kept interrupting. In the corner, a few medics were huddled around another stretcher shouting things at one another.

"Get an oxygen mask!"

"You left it in the bus _again_, Rob?"

"Someone get the body in the corner!"

At that, Tony and Ziva turned towards the corner, where Agent Nelson lay sprawled out on the ground, motionless and bloody.

Tony pulled Ziva against him as Jenny fell backwards onto the stretcher, where Gibbs caught her and started screaming at the paramedic to, _"get off his ass and do something."_

Ziva turned and hid her face in Tony's shoulder. He wished he could hide his eyes. Jenny's stretcher was wheeled out quickly, with Gibbs jogging along beside it. Then came Delaney's, she was out cold, and the paramedics had an oxygen mask fastened around her nose and mouth.

Tony led Ziva down the stairs after them, where the whole department had gathered to watch their boss get taken to a hospital.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVAIVATIVATIVA

Jenny looked like a porcelain doll against the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. A doctor came in and cleared her throat.

"Can I see you in the hall, Sir?"

Gibbs slowly rose out of the gray chair and followed the blonde doctor into the hall.

"I'm Dr. Marshall."

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"You're the next of kin?"

"I guess."

"Ms. Sheppard was,"

"Director Sheppard."

"All right, the _Director _was violently raped. She also has several lacerations and contusions on her face, torso, chest, arms, and inner thighs. She will make a full recovery, though."

"Why did she pass out?"

"Most likely from a mix of shock and exhaustion. Do you know if she was sleeping with anyone?"

He felt a blush rise up from his neck.

"Oh, I'm guessing it is you then?"

He nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, she is about three weeks pregnant. It is still early enough that she could suffer a miscarriage, but it doesn't look like the rapist made deep enough penetration to injure the fetus. If everything goes alright, I am fairly certain she will deliver a healthy baby."

Gibbs stared at her, trying to register everything that had just been told to him. He watched the doctor disappear down a corridor and he stood there for a while, staring into space.

He sunk back down into the hospital chair and grabbed her hand again.

"Hear that Jen? You got knocked up."

_**The new episode man, tons of mini-Tiva! I was jumping up and down screaming! My dad thinks I am insane now though… Review my pets!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fluffy goodness and not so fluffy goodness in this chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still haven't heard on whether I get them, so for now, they are on loan!**_

As soon as normal thoughts returned to Jenny's head, she remembered what had happened. Surprisingly, it didn't worry her as much as it should have. She didn't know why, but she felt safe right now. She peaked an eye open and saw Gibbs sitting in a chair in the corner of the hospital room, looking like he was asleep. _Figures, he probably never went home since this whole thing happened. But how long ago was that? _She unknowingly knitted her brow together, racking her brain for any possible information.

"I know you aren't asleep, Jen."

"Yes, I am asleep, Agent Gibbs."

"Is now really the time to be formal?"

She opened both of her eyes and stared at him, "No, I guess not."

He scooted the chair closer to the bed and stared at her for a long time.

"What?" Jenny challenged.

He leaned forward and kissed her. After he pulled back, she shot him a confused look.

"What was that for?"

"You were just violently attacked, Jenny. I was a little worried."

"I like how you dodged saying sorry."

"I don't believe in apologies, Jen."

"I know, Jethro."

They looked at each for a while before Jenny grew increasingly uncomfortable. She could tell by his eyes that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You're pregnant."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Delaney woke up in a hospital room. She had occupied a few in her lifetime. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Jenny and Gibbs about what she really does, but she had to protect her. Her being the woman she was, well, protecting. She sighed, no one was here, which was normal, she had no family.

Ziva stepped out of the shadows, "How are you doing?"

"Well, I feel like shit, but I've been worse."

"What do you remember?"

"Agent Nelson, being hit in the head, Jenny being…" she trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

"Naked?"

Delaney's head shot up, "Is she ok?"

"I do not know. Gibbs would not let anyone in until she woke up. She did wake up about ten minutes ago, but Gibbs is talking to her."

"You've been crying," Delaney accused.

"America has made me soft and you are one of the only people I will tell that to. Seeing you unconscious and Jenny fall out, it hurt."

"You mean pass out?"

"Same difference."

Delaney smiled; _damn woman still didn't know her idioms. _

"Go check on Jenny, Ziva."

"I do not want to leave you."

"I'll be fine, I'll probably just sleep."

Ziva studied her for a few more minutes before nodding her head and leaving.

Delaney looked around; there was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing.

She pressed her pointer finger into the _NURSE _button about six times before an older African-American nurse hurried in.

"What's wrong sugar?"

"I'm bored."

"Ya'll can't go around pushin' any button ya'll choose, ya hear?"

"Can I use the phone?"

"Sure, sure, I bring one in for ya." And with that, the woman left, leaving Delaney alone with her thoughts.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony sat in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs together nervously. Ziva had gone to stay with Delaney and Gibbs wouldn't let anyone see Jenny until she woke up.

Someone collapsed into the chair next to his and he slowly turned his head to look into Ziva's eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Delaney is awake, she would like to sleep now though. I do not know about Jenny, Gibbs would not let me in."

Tony muttered something about a stubborn bastard under his breath as he leaned back in his chair.

"These chairs are awful, yes?" Ziva stated.

"I'm going for coffee."

"You better bring me some, DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Yeah," he shouted over his shoulder as walked towards the cafeteria.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny stared at him.

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yes, Director, pregnant."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other,"

"I mean, was it, was it Nelson?"

"No, me. I knocked you up, Jen."

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

She laid her head back in the pillow Gibbs had smuggled in from her house and closed her eyes. _I am too old to be pregnant. This sucks. SecNav is going to throw a fit when he finds out. The Director raped, beaten, and pregnant with a Senior Field Agent? There goes my office._

"It'll all work out, Jen."

"Don't tell anyone. I mean not until we're sure it's all going smoothly?"

"You have my word, Jenny."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

He kissed her gently on the lips and left, "Is it ok if Ziva comes in? She has been driving us insane."

Jenny laughed, "Sure."

After he had gone to fetch Ziva, Jenny let her hand fall to her flat stomach. _There was a little peanut of a baby in there. Holy shit. _Jenny felt herself sweating and she grabbed the water glass from the bedside table and downed it in one gulp. She closed her eyes and imagined herself and Gibbs raising a baby.

"Director?"

Jenny opened her eyes and smiled at the Mossad agent who was standing timidly in the doorway.

"How is Delaney?"

"She is sleeping, she has a few cuts and a concussion, but she will be fine."

Jenny pushed herself up into a sitting position and waited for Ziva to take up residence in the itchy hospital chair.

"How are you feeling, Jenny?"

"A little sore and overwhelmed," Jenny admitted.

"It is natural for you to feel like that after what happened."

_You don't know the half of it. _Jenny massaged her temples.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you're fine. I just have a little head-ache is all."

"I am going to let you sleep, Jen. Shalom."

"Shalom, Ziva."

Jenny allowed the comforting blankness of sleep to consume her.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs drove to Jenny's house to tell Noemi what had happened and get her some fresh clothes.

Wow. A baby. Jenny must be on overload right now. How did this happen? Duh, Gibbs, sex. Without a condom. Without birth control. Without anything to prevent anything. Although he wasn't to worried about STD's.

He reached up to knock on the door when Noemi yanked it open, crying out in Spanish.

"Senor Gibbs! Senor Gibbs! What happened? Is Senora Sheppard dead?"

"No, Noemi, Jenny's not dead. She was attacked. She will be fine." By that point, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, the hysterical Spanish maid or himself.

"I came to get some clothes for her?"

"Oh si, si, you know where to look!"

"Gracias, Noemi."

He headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. He hadn't been up here, well, ever. There were pictures all over the wall. When he got closer, he realized they were all of him and Jenny in Paris, Serbia, and other European countries.

He smiled as he walked into the giant closet.

"Damn, Jen, you have to have the most clothes out of everyone in the whole damn department."

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt of his that he thought he lost in Paris. _Damn her. _

He thanked Noemi again and told her Jenny was getting discharged in a few days.

He got in the car and sped back to the hospital, he had to ask about that damn shirt.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Delaney had fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to, but it had happened. She woke up about an hour later and stared at the door as it creaked open.

A woman in her mid-twenties stepped into the room and released her silky, brown hair from its tight bun. She was wearing dark jeans and a black sweater. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Delaney.

"You came." Delaney smiled.

"I told you I would," the woman responded in a faint Israeli accent.

_**Still a little pissed about there being no kissing in the last episode. Better be some major Tiva action in the next few episodes! Guess who the mystery girl is??**_

_**Review PLEASE!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is five months after the attack, sorry it's so long after but I needed to speed it up! The song for this chapter is When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls.

_**DISCLAIMER: The lovely producers still haven't gotten back to me!**_

"_Hello?"_

"Who is this?"

"_This is Sheryl with the high school, is this the Gibbs residence?"_

"Yeah, this is Gibbs, is Delaney ok?"

"_Yeah, sir, I wouldn't know. She hasn't been here at all."_

"Thank you."

Gibbs slammed his cell phone shut and stormed up towards the Director's office. He threw the door open and stood by her desk.

"Who did you piss off this time?"

"Delaney hasn't been to school at all this year."

"You mean the four months she was supposed to go?"

"You know what I meant, Jen."

"Well, wait until she gets home this afternoon and we'll ask her."

He turned to leave, but then he leaned over the desk and kissed her.

"Just wait three months and you won't be so stressed, Jenny."

"If anything, I'll be more stressed."

In the five months since she had found out that she was pregnant, she had become a lot more excited for the baby. She was also extremely stressed out and tired. She was glad the cravings had subsided though, because the cheese and whipped cream sandwiches were nasty. She and Gibbs had tried to keep it a secret, only Cynthia, Noemi, Gibbs and herself had known until a month ago. She was barely showing at six months, but she preferred it this way. No awkward conversations with SecNav, he knew, but he wasn't particularly pleased.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony headed into the bathroom whistling. Nothing was going on today, they had finished the case yesterday and the paperwork earlier and no new cases had come in. Ziva was awful jumpy though.

As he went to unzip his fly, the door closed and locked. He looked up at Ziva. She was leaning against the wall, looking a little freaked out.

He walked over to her, "What's wrong with you?"

"We have a small problem."

"What? The women's bathroom ran out of toilet paper?"

"I am serious Tony."

"Ok, shoot."

"Shoot what?"

"Just tell me what it is"

She wrung her hands together nervously before looking him straight in the eye.

"I am pregnant."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby rolled over and looked at the clock, 9 in the morning. She kicked the black comforter off of her legs and went into the bathroom. Mcgee had left about two hours ago. He had gone back to work a week ago. She finished in the bathroom and walked into the baby's room across the hall.

She walked over to the black and green crib, Mcgee had insisted it wasn't all black, and scooped the tiny baby up out of it.

"Hey little man!" she cooed at the month old little boy.

She placed him on the changing table and peeled the black sleeper off of his tiny body. She changed his diaper, gagging throughout the process. Then she changed him into a little onesie that said ABCD instead of ACDC. As she fed him, she stroked his cheek while she thought of his birth.

_She had gotten her labor induced and it had taken 5 ½ hours. The nurses all said that was fairly short. Tony had cooed over his new little 'nephew'. After everyone had left, the couple had realized that they hadn't picked a name out yet. As they stared down at the little 7 lbs, 8 oz boy with black tufts of hair and brown eyes, they pondered name choices for hours. When they got discharged the next afternoon, they had a first name picked out, but not a middle name._

_When they had gotten home, Tony, Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer were waiting for them in the living room. Tony had refused to put the baby down and kept asking what his name was. He had pleaded with them to name him Anthony Mcgee. Ziva had hit his arm when he suggested it. The next day, that had taken the newborn in for his first visit to NCIS. Tony was very happy to hear that they named the baby Kieran Anthony Mcgee._

That was a month ago. The little baby who was now sleeping in Abby's arms could lift his head up and was smiling at them now. Abby carefully slipped some socks onto his feet and placed him into the chocolate brown carrier. She pulled her hair into pigtails and applied some eyeliner before heading out to the car. She placed Kieran in the backseat and headed into headquarters.

When she arrived, Gibbs was talking to Jenny outside MTAC and Mcgee was typing away on his computer. She couldn't find Ziva or Tony.

"Daddy, someone wants to see you!"

Mcgee looked up, confused, then he hurried towards them.

He took Kieran out of his car seat and carried him back towards his desk.

"I'm gonna go check on my lab."

Abby turned to go, but she saw Tony leading Ziva into the elevator from the men's room. Tony had his arms wrapped around her shoulders as they walked and she looked on the verge of tears.

_He better not have broken up with Ziva. I'll kill him!_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"Wow. Do you, do you want it?"

"What else would I do, Tony?"

"Well, there is always abor-,"

"Do not even say that Tony. I do not believe in that."

"You are keeping it, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You _think _so?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you will be there."

"Come on, Ziva."

He pulled her into a hug and they stayed that way for a few moments, until someone started banging on the door.

He led her out of the bathroom and towards the elevators.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Delaney walked towards the designated meeting place. It was a park where homeless people, and the man that they was after, frequented. She shoved her hands in the pocket of her black hoodie. Her hair was blowing back in the breeze and her tennis shoes splashed in the puddles. Once she reached the park bench, she sunk down on it and scuffed her shoe on the ground. Tali sat down next to her.

"He is here."

"I saw."

"Are you up to this? I mean, you were attacked a few months ago."

"It was five months ago, Tali."

"I know. Ziva still does not know about me, right?"

"I haven't told her."

"Good. Lets take this guy down."

They both loaded their guns and spread out, heading towards the arms dealer.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled as he ran down the stairs from the Director's office.

"What happened, Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his stuff, he and Ziva had appeared about an hour ago.

"Shots fired in a park by the river."

"Why was NCIS called?" Ziva asked as they stepped in the elevator.

"I don't know."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Shit!" Delaney grumbled. The arms dealer wasn't alone. He had about fifteen buddies with him. Tali had taken out five; she had taken out five as well.

"Delaney we have a problem!"

Delaney turned her head towards where Tali was pointing and her jaw dropped. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Mcgee were running their way with their guns drawn.

"Run Tali run!" Delaney yelled at her in Hebrew.

They both took off at a sprint towards the arms dealer, who was speed walking away from the group.

"NCIS! Stop!" Gibbs yelled after them as the two ran.

Delaney pulled her hood up and so did Tali; they ran as fast as they possibly could on the wet ground.

"You go left, I'll go right, do anything you can not to get caught." Delaney ordered in Hebrew.

Tali bolted away and Delaney looked over her shoulder, where the team was gaining on her. She fled through the bushes, she had been coming here with Tali everyday for four months, she knew her way around. When Delaney burst through the thicket, Tali was right next to her.

They thundered after the man, Rishon.

Gibbs swore under his breath. They were getting beat by two women.

He stopped when he got around the corner of the path. The two women were pointing guns at the man, who was pinned up against a tree. They were all yelling in Hebrew at each other.

Delaney groaned inwardly. She didn't want a show, she needed to get this bastard, and then take him back with Tali to the safe house.

"Do not try to run Rishon!" Tali yelled from her stance next to her.

Instead of running, Rishon ran straight for them. Both of the girls fired at him, he fell to the ground.

"Stop right now!" She could hear Tony and Gibbs' voices from behind her.

"Tali go, now!"

"Not without you!"

At the same time, they ran. Delaney felt the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to be running from the people she had considered her family for months. Especially since they were pointing guns at her.

Gibbs watched the two run and he ran after them. He heard Ziva and Tony panting behind him.

"Get them!" he ordered at his two agents.

The women jumped over a fence and ran, what he found odd though, was that they weren't throwing their guns away.

"Tali, that wasn't Rishon back there."

"I know, that was his second-hand man."

"Ziva may not recognize you if you get caught, but still just try not to."

"I am not planning on getting caught."

They pulled their badges out and had them at the ready, in case they got caught. They turned down a side street and hid behind a dumpster. It wasn't a very good hiding place, but it would do for now.

"Do not shoot them if they come near us."

"Put your hands on the wall, now!"

Tali spun around so they would not see her face and Delaney did the same.

"What is your name?" Ziva demanded Tali.

"Sari Hassan." That was Tali's alias.

Delaney felt her hood get yanked away from her head, then a shaky voice whispered, "Delaney?"

_**Ok, I already have the next chapter in my mind, but it will probably be tomorrow before I write it. It could possibly be tonight, but I doubt it. Hurry and review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took so long, I just wasn't in the mood to write! I'm not sure how this chapter is going to end, or if it's going to be short or long, lets just see how it goes! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still. Not. Mine.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Delaney rubbed her wrists as she watched Tali twirl a strand of hair around her fingers through the one-way mirror. She was waiting for Gibbs or Jenny or even Mcgee to come yell at her, no one was in here. As soon as they had been captured, Tali was put into one car, she in another. No one had said a word to her or Tali. That was worse than being punished.

NCIS

"She lied to my face, Jen!"

"She lied to me as well, Agent Gibbs."

"I thought I could tell when someone was lying. Especially a teenage girl!"

"She is a Mossad agent. Of course she can lie."

Gibbs paced around Jenny's office. Jenny rubbed her temples as she tried to work this out. It really wasn't the fact that she had lied about not being associated with Mossad, it was her mission and no one could know about it, it was that Gibbs was taking this personally.

"I don't how to make you see why she did this. You need to talk to her."

He gave her a look that said, _I love you but right now I want to strangle you with your shirt. _

She raised her eyebrows at him and he turned on his heal and left.

NCIS

Abby hugged Kieran tightly to her chest as she waited for Gibbs to come back from the Director's office.

"Abby, don't kill him." Mcgee said as he gently loosened her arms from their death grip on the baby.

"Why would she do this to us?" Abby whimpered.

She heaved the baby up over her shoulder and rocked him back and forth in an attempt to comfort both of them.

"Where did Ziva go?"

The pair turned at Tony's voice and looked around. She wasn't in the squad room or up on the catwalk.

Tony headed off towards the elevators to find her.

NCIS

Delaney jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Why did you do it?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

Ziva stepped next to her and watched 'Sari' drum her fingers on the table.

"Delaney, why?"

"It was my mission, Ziva. You know how it is."

"Who is she?" Ziva motioned towards Tali.

"My partner. Part of the mission."

"How is she part of the mission?"

"We were supposed to find the arms dealer, his name is Rishon. He has many last names. The man we killed? He wasn't Rishon. That was his partner, Chaim. I was also supposed to protect her. No one knows she is alive. She had to fake her death when she was a teenager to fulfill a mission, now that the mission is done, she is wanted by many people."

"Why you?"

"My parents worked with her. I grew up around her. It made sense for me to take over."

Ziva leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ziva."

NCIS

Gibbs swung the door to the interrogation room open and sunk down into a chair across from Tali.

"Sari? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing in the park?"

"Completing a mission."

"What was the mission?"

"It is classified."

"Damn it, you are a suspect for murder!"

"I know."

"But you don't care? Is that it?"

"I will be cleared."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The Director of Mossad."

Gibbs exited the room and headed straight for the MTAC.

NCIS

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Have you heard from my officer?" Director David leaned forward in his chair towards the camera.

"Sari Hassan?"

"Who?"

"One of your officers that is being interrogated for murder. She was brought in with Delaney Grayson."

"Ah, you must mean Tali."

"Tali?"

"I don't know who Sari Hassan is, but the officers working that case are Delaney Grayson and Tali David."

NCIS

Gibbs stormed right back into the interrogation room and started yelling.

"Ok, Tali? Or is it Sari? Because if you have any other names, now would be the time to speak up!"

She shifted nervously in her chair, "Yes, it is Tali. Sari is my undercover name."

"What was your mission Officer? I am not going to ask again!"

Tali took a breath and started explaining.

NCIS

"My god…Tali."

Delaney looked nervously up at Ziva, who was fingering her Star of David necklace.

"How could you not have told me?"

"I'm sorry, Ziva! It was for the mission!"

Ziva walked out of the viewing room. Delaney slunk down against the wall and beat her head against it.

"What are you doing?"

Delaney looked up into Gibbs' eyes and started crying. Gibbs sighed as he bent down and heaved her up into his arms. He carried her into the elevator and up into Jenny's office, where he laid her sleeping form down on the couch.

As he left the office, Jenny was heading into it.

"Don't." Gibbs said as he walked past her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go in there."

"Last time I checked, it was my office."

"Delaney's sleeping in there."

"You could have said that."

"Tried."

"No you did not!"

Gibbs sighed as he took a step towards her, "Go home, get some rest."

"Why?"

"You are six months pregnant and I don't need you wearing yourself out!"

She muttered something about bastards and condoms as she walked away from him.

NCIS

Tony shoved Ziva's apartment door open and stepped cautiously inside. She had almost bitten his head off when he tried to ask what was wrong at work earlier.

"Ziva?"

No answer.

"Are you even in here?"

Still no answer.

He walked down towards her bedroom; hopeful he would find her there. When he opened the door, he smiled slightly, the ninja was sleeping, her back to him.

"Do not seem so happy, Tony."

_Damn. _

"And why is that, Zee-Vah?"

She responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"Ouch."

She shifted so she could glare at him over her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry, I was worried. I mean when a person you love acts all,"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I was worried?"

"No, after that?"

"I love you?"

He gave her an innocent look as he made his way over to the bed.

"You have nothing to say back?"

She pressed her lips roughly against his and murmured, "I love you."

His hand slid up her shirt and before either of them really knew what had happened, they were both completely naked, a tangle of long limbs and sweaty bodies.

NCIS

Tali hugged Ziva and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry, sister. I will call when I get there."

Ziva nodded as she pulled away, "I will be waiting."

Delaney and Tali exchanged quiet words in Hebrew as the group milled around. Abby was tossing Kieran in the air, who was giggling happily. Mcgee was taking pictures like he was a paparazzo seeing Britney go after someone with an electric shaver. Tony was leaning against the wall, his arm resting by Ziva's head. They were doing a disgusting amount of flirting. Gibbs was standing in the center of the group with Jenny, discussing something that made them both very defensive.

Tali waved as she headed towards the gate. Delaney and Ziva waved back until Tali disappeared.

Delaney suddenly blurted out, "We're going to Hawaii?!"

Everyone turned to look at Delaney who was jumping up and down, while Gibbs glared at Jenny.

"Well, it was just going to be us. But if you want to go, then fine." Gibbs said, the whole time shooting daggers at Jenny.

Everyone gave Gibbs confused looks before a squeal interrupted the silence.

"We're going to Hawaii!!" Abby was dancing around, holding Kieran to her chest so he didn't fall.

"I guess we're going to Hawaii," Gibbs stated as he wrapped his arms around Jenny's shoulders.

_**Ok, I don't like this chapter. I have no ideas for this fic, so I am just making them go on vacation. Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is going to be leading up to leaving and a little bit on the plane. I feel better about this chapter than I did the last one so lets see how it turns out! The song for this chapter is Scandalous by Cobra Starship.**_

_**REVIEW! I love getting them. Just like massages and puppies and chocolates.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. I wonder when that will change? (NEVER)**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm going to the doctor today to make sure it's safe if I fly."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jethro, are you even listening to me?"

"You're going to the grocery store to get the fly swatter. I got it."

"Damn it Gibbs!"

Gibbs' head shifted up from his paper and he stared at Jenny, who had her arms on her hips and was glaring at him.

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes, you do."

"Ok, for the second time, I am going to the doctor to make sure I can fly. Don't look down at the paper, I am NOT done yet."

"Damn hormones."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hormones, Jen, are kicking your butt."

"Bastard."

"Yeah, well, you love me for it."

"Actually, I don't."

"Don't what? Love me for my bastard-like qualities or love me at all?"

Jenny turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Jen! You never answered the question!"

NCISNCIS

"Hmm, what to wear, what to wear," Delaney threw jeans, tank tops, shoes, anything she could find into the ratty, green suitcase Gibbs had given her.

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE ANY SWIMSUITS!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT?"

_He has a point. Damn. _

"TAKE ME SHOPPING GIBBS!"

"HAVE JENNY DO IT!"

"BUT YOUR FEMININE QUALITIES WOULD HELP ME IMMENSELY!"

"HEY! I SAID TO ASK JENNY!"

Delaney cackled as she made her way down the stairs. She poked her head in the kitchen and saw only Gibbs in there, reading the paper. She went back upstairs and looked into the master bedroom. Jenny was in there packing a million pieces of clothing into a tiny suitcase.

"I have feeling that isn't going to work in your favor."

"And what kind of feeling would this be?" Jenny asked without turning around as she continued packing.

"This feeling is telling me that I really need to eat."

"Get out!" Jenny threw a blouse at her.

"But I need you to take me shopping," Delaney whined as she bounced onto the bed. Jenny sighed as she crammed a pair of slacks into the suitcase.

"I guess I could use a new suitcase. Come with me to my doctor's appointment and we will go after that?"

"I'll be there!" Delaney hopped out of the room.

NCISNCIS

"Yes, Ms. David you are about three months pregnant."

"It is Dah-Veed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Is it safe to fly?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't fly to Africa though."

"Hawaii is alright, yes?"

"Yes, Hawaii is fine! I hope you have a good trip!"

"Thank you doctor."

Ziva slid off the exam table in the middle of the room. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back into the chest and closed her eyes. He rested his head on hers.

"Wow. A baby."

"Yes, Tony. That is generally how it works."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do. Let's go pack."

Tony squeezed her hand as they headed out of the OB/GYN office. Not even noticing Delaney and Jenny in the waiting room.

NCISNCIS

"Was that-"

"Yes, Jenny, that was Tony and Ziva."

"Go interrogate a nurse."

"Just a minute." Delaney grinned wickedly as she got up out of her chair.

"Excuse me?" Delaney batted her eyelashes at the butch nurse typing slowly at the computer.

"What."

"What were those two doing here?"

"That's classified, sweetie. Now go play with some toys."

Delaney lunged across the counter and grabbed the nurse's throat.

"I am a trained assassin and if you don't tell me why those two were here you will die."

Jenny laughed from across the sterile, white room.

The woman shrugged Delaney's hands off and straightened her scrubs.

"What was the name?"

"David. D-A-V-I-D."

"David, Ziva. Possible pregnancy. Needed test results."

"Any way you can tell me what those results were?"

"It doesn't say."

"Could you look for me…?"

"Hold on."

Delaney turned around and gave Jenny a thumbs up.

"The results were positive and if you don't go away I'm going to call the cops."

"Thank you."

Delaney turned around and gave a little victory skip as she headed back to Jenny.

"Your favorite ninja is expecting a little mini-DiNozzo."

"Gibbs is not going to like this."

"What Gibbs doesn't know, Jenny, won't hurt _us."_

NCISNCIS

"Come on little man. It's gonna be your first trip on a big airplane! How exciting! Come on, Kier, let's pack! Fun stuff my man."

Abby was dancing around the nursery with Kieran. She was talking to him as she pulled onesie's and little swim trunks out of the dresser.

"Swimming trucks for Kieran, diapers for Kieran, a jacket for Kieran, and guess what? Socks for Kieran!" Abby squealed to the baby as she dipped him up and down and all over the room.

NCISNCIS

"Jethro?"

"You know where I am."

"Boat." Jenny muttered under her breath.

Delaney bounded up the stairs to pack her new bikinis and Jenny set the remaining bags down in the mudroom before she continued into the basement.

"How'd the doctors go?"

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Do you?"

"I already know, Jethro."

"Well, then I guess it wouldn't make any sense for you to know and not me."

"A girl."

"Girl?"

Jenny nodded as she took a step towards him. He met her halfway and hugged her. They stayed that way for a few minutes until a voice interrupted them.

"Are you going to stop being all lovey-dovey for like, two seconds so we can pack? Because in case you haven't noticed, we leave tomorrow."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny as they fell asleep.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva as they fell asleep.

Mcgee wrapped his arms around Abby and Kieran as they fell asleep.

Delaney wrapped her arms around herself as she fell asleep.

NCISNCIS

They all met in the terminal the next day at about 7am. Then they boarded the plane as one armed, federal blob. Once they were all seated and in the air for about an hour, the fun started.

"Stop kicking my seat DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss."

"OUCH! Mcgee don't elbow me, I'm holding a baby!"

"Well then don't step on my foot!"

"Ziva don't load your gun on a commercial jet!"

"Is that not allowed?"

"Anybody have any extra peanuts?"

"SHUT UP DINOZZO!" Everyone on the plane yelled at him.

"Geez. Didn't know it was illegal to be hungry."

"Well, you are a federal agent, Tony. You should know the laws."

"Shut up Abby."

"Hey don't tell her to shut up!"

"Shut up McAnnoying!"

"Real original Tony."

"Sir?" A nervous-looking steward approached Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"The passengers have asked us to move your group."

"Where?"

"Off the plane."

"We are over the middle of nowhere!"

"Actually, sir, we are over Nebraska." The steward turned to Tony.

"Exactly!"

"HEY!" A middle-aged woman wearing a Husker's sweatshirt stood up and thundered towards Tony.

"Help!" Tony yelped as he jerked to the side to avoid the woman's fists.

"What are the Huskers?" Ziva asked as she pointed at the woman's shirt.

"Oh, some no-name loser football team from Nebraska."

"Oh HELL NO!" The man that was traveling with the woman jumped out of his chair and went towards Tony as well.

After the couple got pulled off of Tony, the group moved up into first class and then slept until the pilot came on the loud speaker and told everyone to look out the window and gaze at the Hawaiian Islands.

_**Sorry, I couldn't resist the football bit, in case you don't know, the Huskers are sacred in Nebraska, as it's about the only thing we have going for us! Sorry it was so short! Sorry I am apologizing so much!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so I'm skipping school tomorrow to go to a funeral (Hey, if it gets me out of school!) so I can write tomorrow and late tonight too!

_**DISLCAIMER: I own nothing!**_

"Look! Water!"

"Abby, you've seen water before."

"Mcgee, I'm showing your son the ocean for the first time!"

Abby turned away from him and held Kieran's face up to the window.

"Don't kill him Abs."

"But Gibbs!"

"Abby."

"He needs to see the water!"

Gibbs sighed as he turned to Jenny and gently shook her awake.

"What?"

"Look out the window."

"Hawaii."

"Yes."

"I've been here before."

"So have I. It gets more beautiful each time you see it. Like you."

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her, making Tony and Abby gag.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. Flight attendants, prepare for landing."_

NCISNCIS

"You need a tan McPasty."

"I burn Tony."

"Only girls burn. Or is it that Feminine Glow?"

"You will never let that one go will you!"

"Not a chance in-Ouch! Thank you boss."

"Anybody seen Delaney?"

The group looked around and noticed Ziva laughing at the big window by the terminal.

Tony looked out the window and burst out laughing too.

There was Delaney, her gold hair blowing behind her in the wind, speeding around on a luggage cart. A group of men were chasing after her, waving their fists in the air.

"Jethro, fix it."

Jenny watched as Gibbs disappeared down a hallway. Then he appeared, mixed in with the group of men. Except Gibbs was waving his gun around. Jenny paled; _he wouldn't actually do it, would he? _

The other men backed off instantly and Gibbs holstered his gun and walked inside, Delaney following.

NCISNCISNCIS

Everyone was gathered in Gibbs and Jenny's hotel room. People were sprawled on the bed, chairs, the love seat; Tony was sitting in the hot tub.

"Everybody know what they are doing today?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Jenny and I are going sightseeing. Delaney, what are you doing?"

"I am going to threaten people until I get free souvenirs."

"Do not, and I repeat, do NOT kill anyone."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey! That's my line," Abby was sitting on the floor with Kieran sleeping in her lap.

"DiNozzo, you and Ziva are doing what?"

"Probably rent a jet-ski or a boat or something and go explore."

"Don't hurt yourself, Ziva."

Everyone looked at Jenny, except Delaney and Ziva.

"Yes, Jen."

"Okay…Mcgee, you are doing what?"

"Abby and I are going to leave Kieran in the hotel's daycare and go have some alone time."

"McGee's gonna get lucky!"

"Lucky in what?"

"Ziva, do you honestly not know what that means?"

"I am sorry, Tony, I speak several languages."

"Mcgee is going to get laid."

"Laid on what?"

"He and Abby are going to have sex!"

"Oh," Ziva said quietly as she looked away.

NCISNCISNCIS

"This is just like Paris, Jethro."

"Except it's Hawaii, Jen."

"You know what I mean."

"I would agree, except my team and our house guest are with us. And you're pregnant."

"She isn't a house guest, Jethro. She is sort of like a daughter."

"Don't you mean the big sister?"

Jenny smiled as he pulled her onto a stone wall that bordered a beach. She tangled her hand with his and he wrapped his arm around her. They had walked around the streets in silence for a while, and now it was sunset. They kissed as the sun disappeared behind the ocean.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Hold on."

"I know."

"You aren't holding tight enough!"

"Stop whining and start the thing!"

"Only if you hold on."

"I am."

"You're pregnant! I don't want anything to happen."

Ziva sighed as she slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed so tight, Tony jerked forward and coughed for breath. Ziva smiled as she released her grip and leaned back on the small seat of the Wave Runner.

Tony turned the machine on and slowly headed away from the dock and out in to the open water. Ziva fiddled with the straps of her life jacket while she waited for Tony to pick up speed. She was wearing a green bikini and she was a little sad that it was too tight around her abdomen. _Oh well. A baby makes up for the swimming suit. _

Tony made the small watercraft go as fast as it could as soon as he cleared the docks. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and smelled the back of his neck as he jumped over the small waves. The sun was hot on her back and if Tony didn't constantly make sharp turns, she would have fallen asleep.

Tony knew Ziva was nodding off behind him. He tried to speed up and then slow down quickly, but she wouldn't wake up. He sighed as he turned the Jet Ski around and headed back towards the docks. He heard Ziva yelp and then her arms weren't around him and her head wasn't lying on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her floating in the water, attempting to cross her arms over her chest.

Tony burst out laughing and headed back towards her. He reached a hand out to help her, but she yanked him into the water as well. As he struggled to get upright, Ziva hopped onto the Jet Ski and sped off.

"HEY!"

Ziva slowed down and looked over her shoulder, Tony was attempting to swim towards her, but he couldn't figure out how to swim around his lifejacket. She laughed as she headed back towards him. He slipped on to the back of it and held on as she headed back for the docks.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Abby! The lady can take care of him, it's okay!"

"No it isn't Timmy! This is the first time I'll be separated from him!"

Mcgee gently took the baby out of her arms and handed him to the day-care worker.

"His name's Kieran Mcgee. I'm Special Agent Timothy Mcgee, and this is his mother, Abby."

Abby's eyes filled with tears as Mcgee led her away. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly as he led her up to the room.

"I miss him already."

"Abby, we are only going to be in our room. It'll be fine."

He kissed her as he led her into the bedroom.

NCISNCISNCIS

"I want this."

Delaney pointed at the purple wrap that the beach vendor had displayed on the front of the cart.

"15."

"How about free?"

"Sorry."

Delaney sighed as she rested her elbows against the edge of the metal cart. The vendor was an older man, with no teeth and tattoos covering his arms. He looked like a pedophile.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Delaney quickly reached across the surface of the cart, knocking a few hula girl bobble-heads onto the sand.

She held his shirt in one hand, and with the other she plucked a few hairs from his wrinkly, over-tanned arm.

"May I please have it?"

"Get off me, kid."

The man shrugged her off and started picking up the fallen trinkets.

"Damn it, dude."

She reached into the light blue wrap she was already wearing and pulled her Mossad badge out of it.

"Where did you pull that from?"

"None of your business."

Delaney thrust the badge into his face and reached for the wrap with her other hand.

"Not so fast, missy. I need real proof."

Delaney glared at him as she pulled her gun out of her wrap too.

"Where the hell's you getting these?"

"Just give me the damn wrap!"

He tossed it at her, and she smiled before walking away.

_**Not overly pleased with this. How do you like it?**_


	17. Chapter 17

___**Ok, this is going to be short and about baby names!**_

_** DISCLAIMER: NO!!**_

"How about Mindy?"

Ziva lifted her head off of Tony's chest and stared at him.

"Mindy?"

"Yeah, you know if it's a girl?"

"Mindy DiNozzo?"

"Ok, maybe not."

"How do you know it is a girl?"

Tony rested his hands against her slight bump and smiled.

"Feels like it."

"Feels like I am hungry."

"And it starts!"

"How about Claire?"

"Claire DiNozzo?"

"It sounds-what is the word? Snooty?"

"No Claire or Mindy Zee-Vah."

"How about boy names?"

"I told you it's a girl!"

"What if you are wrong?"

"Fine then, Anthony Jr."

"Absolutely not."

"John? Daniel? David?"

"David? My last name is David."

"Good point."

"How about Isabella?"

"For a boy?"

"Are you that stupid, Tony?"

"Hmmm, Isabella, I like that. Isabella DiNozzo."

"Well, Tony, we have our girl name, yes?"

"Yes, we do, my love."

NCISNCISNCIS

"You know Ziva's pregnant, right?"

Gibbs dropped the pair of shoes he was holding and gaped at her.

"So it's safe to assume that was a no, then?"

"She's what?"

"Pregnant, Gibbs, with a baby."

He stared at her, so Jenny walked over and placed his hand on her almost 7 month bump.

"Baby. Ziva has a baby in her stomach too."

"With who?"

"You know damn well who."

"What about Rule 12?"

"What about Rule 12?"

"They broke it!"

"You did too."

"So?"

"You can't break your own rules and expect them to follow them!"

"We need a name."

"Pardon?"

"We need a name for the little princess."

"What do you want?"

"How about Josie?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I had a bad experience with a girl named Josie in school, Jethro."

"Fine."

"How about this?"

Jenny leaned forward and whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"It's perfect, Jen."

NCISNCISNCIS

"See? He is perfectly fine. You had nothing to worry about."

"But he missed me!"

Abby was sitting on the hotel bed with Kieran snuggled tightly to her chest. She was kissing his head and rocking him back and forth. After about an hour, Abby fell asleep propped up against the pillows with Kieran nestled in her arms. Mcgee went and took his son out of her arms and carried him into the little adjoining living room of the suite. He made up a bottle while bouncing the baby on his knee. The little boy gurgled happily. Mcgee fed Kieran and then sat on the couch with the baby over his shoulder. While Mcgee watched the news, he burped the infant. When Kieran stopped wriggling, Mcgee placed him in the Porta-Crib and went to bed himself.

_**Told you it was short!**_


	18. Chapter 18

___**REVIEW. They pretty much stopped except for like, three or four of you (which I appreciate). I am using my own teacher's names for this so, yeah. If anyone goes to my school, which I highly doubt, don't try to guess who I am. Like anyone would.**_

_** Like every chapter before, I don't own these.**_

"No."

"Delaney,"

"NO."

"Delaney."

"NO! I am not going."

"Yes, you are going to high school, so get your ass up, NOW!"

Delaney yanked the quilt away from her face and glared up at Gibbs. Gibbs responded by peeling the quilt away from her body and throwing it on the floor. Delaney stuck her tongue out at him as she headed for the bathroom.

"Teenagers," Gibbs shuddered as he thought about the baby becoming a teenager. _Great. We have to deal with Delaney now, and baby later._

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Delaney entered the kitchen and grabbed her purse before turning to head out the door.

"No breakfast?"

Delaney turned at Jenny's voice.

"If I eat right now, I will throw it all back up."

"Oh. Well, have a good day and try not to kill anyone, specifically the teachers?"

"I'll try, Jenny."

………………………………**.**

Delaney entered her algebra class. She glanced down at her schedule, which was sandwiched between her textbook and a notebook. _Ms. Brandt, well, I hope she is decent to look at._

Delaney looked around the room, all the other kids rolled their eyes and looked away. Delaney groaned inwardly, _how can I kill people, but when it comes to school, I freeze up? _She sunk down into a desk by the door and pretended to be fascinated by her textbook.

"Okay, class, we have a new student here today."

Delaney's head shot up, no way in hell was she standing up in front of the class.

"This is Delaney Grayson."

The short, brunette woman pointed at Delaney.

"Where are you from, Delaney?"

_Better tell the truth, maybe I will seem interesting._

"Israel."

"Oooo, class isn't that interesting?"

No one in the small room said a word. Delaney felt her face turning red.

"Tell us about yourself."

Delaney pinched her palms in her lap.

"Well, I, uh, my name's Delaney."

"We know that," a boy in the back row spat at her.

Delaney's hand nearly reached for the gun in her purse. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming at him.

"My parents' names are Jethro and Jenny and they are having a baby girl in a few months." Delaney knew she probably shouldn't lie, but this felt like the truth so why not?

"Why were you in Israel?"

Delaney looked the teacher directly in the eye; did no one know she was Mossad/NCIS?

"Work."

"What do your parents do?"

"Oh, um, my mom's the Director of NCIS and my dad is a senior field agent. But I wasn't in Israel for their work, it was my work."

"_Liar."_

Delaney clenched her fists to keep from hitting the blonde girl in the back who had cough-said that.

Math class went by relatively fast. As soon as the bell rang, Delaney jumped out of her seat and glared at anyone who tried to run the little new freshman over.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

"I wonder how her days going?"

Gibbs looked up at Jenny and shrugged.

"How was your first day at high school?"

"It sucked."

"Exactly."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her before leaving her office.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Business class. _Why the hell do I need to take a business class? I am going to be some sort of assassin/agent. I don't need to know why the stock market is crashing._

"Any of you dimwits remember what I said yesterday?"

A brunette girl in the corner raised her hand.

"Brooke?"

"Something about the, uh, recession the country is, uh, in?"

"Good."

Delaney tuned the old man out as she scribbled in Hebrew in the margins of her notebook.

………………………………………**..**

After study hall, was German. Delaney was fluent in German. The teacher called on her, something about testing the new girl. Delaney got the question right and the teacher was surprised.

"Where did you go before this?"

"What?"

"What school did you go to that taught you German?"

_Am I just supposed to flat out say that training for Mossad was the reason I'm fluent in German?_

"Where I work."

"Delaney right? What school did you go to?"

Now she was being treated like she was dumb, the dirty blonde next to her giggled into her palm.

"Haha." Delaney said back to her.

"I went nowhere, this is my first year at school."

"So your parents taught you German?"

"You could say that."

She was called on to answer almost every question after that.

REVIEWREVIEWREIVEW

Lunch. That is the most dreaded thing on any new kid's schedule. It makes or breaks you.

Delaney went and sat down at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde that had called her a liar in math was standing above her, holding a water bottle and an apple.

"What?"

The girl looked shocked that the new girl had an attitude.

"This is our table." She motioned to the group of Barbie-like bimbos behind her.

"Does it say your name on it?"

"Actually yes," the girl pointed to some words that were carved out of the off-white table.

"Kensington Dot sucks cock?" Delaney smirked as she read it.

"What?" The girl screeched as she leaned in to read it.

"Is that you?"

The girl smoothed her baby-blue t-shirt, which was layered over a pink one, and replied, "Yes, I'm Kensi Dot, but I do not suck cocks."

Delaney scooted down on the bench and smiled.

"Why didn't you move?" Kensi hissed as she carefully perched herself on the bench.

"I did."

The girls scowled and ate in silence until Delaney got up and left.

………………………………

As Delaney left the high school, someone standing across the street caught her eye.

"Rishon," Delaney hissed under her breath.

She pulled her hood up over her head and jogged the entire way home; constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that Rishon wasn't following her.

……………………………………**.**

"How was your day?"

"I wish we were in Hawaii."

"I know. You know I feel bad that a case came in and we had to come back soon."

"I hate school."

With that, Delaney threw her bag on the couch and ran up the stairs. Jenny sighed as she un-muted the news.

………………………………………………

"Hey," Gibbs said as he poked his head inside Delaney's door.

"Hey?"

"How was school?"

"Ask Jenny."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"No one talked to me, unless it was to tell me I was in their seat."

"Well, it was your first day, what did you expect?"

"Not that."

"Hopefully tomorrow won't suck as bad?"

"Hopefully."

Gibbs walked out of the room and downstairs. Once Delaney heard the basement door close, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"He is back."

_**Rishon is a naughty boy! You will see what I mean in about two chapters! REVIEW! All of you that wanted Hollis in Hawaii, just wait!**_


	19. Chapter 19

This one has a lot of action, and if it doesn't make sense, then just tell me! Anyone heard Womanizer by Britney Spears? The geography teacher's name is pronounced Shay-Duh.

_** Again, I don't own these little nuggets!**_

A week had gone by and Delaney hadn't seen Rishon again. That scared her more than if she saw him outside of her house. Jenny had gotten a lot bigger and Ziva was starting to show a little now.

Kensi was still being a bitch to Delaney. No one had been friendly to Delaney either; she hated school.

………………………………..

Delaney sat in her chair in her science class and stared out the window. After about five minutes, something or someone ran by the window outside. Delaney froze. She knew it could be some senior running to get a ball from gym class, but something did not feel right about the person outside. She tuned in to the notes she was supposed to be taking about black holes but every few minutes, she would look outside.

…………………………………

Keyboarding class went off without a hitch. Besides almost falling asleep in the warm room to classical music, nothing was out of whack.

Geography was one of her favorite classes, the teacher was funny and the class was one of the few that would actually help her in the future.

She sat in her desk and set up her notebook and textbook. After ten minutes, Delaney saw someone run by the window. She froze again. There was no way she would be able to concentrate now.

Five minutes passed and Delaney was calming down a little. Then she heard it.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Delaney dropped her pen on the ground and lunged for her purse. Those were _gunshots_ she was hearing in her school.Mr. Shada, the teacher, walked over to her desk and stood above her.

"Ms. Grayson, no texting during class."

"I am not text messaging!"

" Care to explain what you are doing then?"

"Do you not hear that?"

At that moment, she heard screaming from the classroom next door. Delaney grabbed her purse back from the teacher and slipped her gun out of it. The teacher's face paled at the sight of the gun and he ran up to his desk to call the control officer to come down. But, no surprise, the phone lines were down.

"What are you doing, Delaney?" The boy sitting next to her, Jason, hissed.

"Saving all your asses."

Delaney pulled the hood of her jacket up and shoved the loaded gun into her pocket. Next door, about fifty shots went off and it all went silent.

………..HAHA……….That was evil……………

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up to the catwalk, where Jenny was running down the stairs in her heels, even though Gibbs had told her not to wear them so late in her pregnancy.

"Shots fired at the high school!"

"Who pissed her off?"

"It wasn't her, Jethro! The secretary called in and said that five Iraqi looking men ran in, at least one is dead now though."

"Who killed him?" Gibbs asked as he, and the team, grabbed their gear.

"The control officer."

The group ran out of the squad room and down the stairs, since it was faster.

…………………………………..

"_Find her."_

Delaney groaned loudly, _damn Rishon to find her here._

The Hebrew yelling continued and a girl on the other side of the room whispered, "What language are they speaking?"

"Hebrew." Delaney whispered back.

The door to the class burst open and four Israeli men ran in, waving guns in the air.

"There!" Rishon pointed to her.

"What do you want Rishon?" Delaney fingered the gun in her pocket as she lapsed into her second language, which came as easily as English.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who!" Rishon was yelling in English now.

"I do not know where she is." Delaney stayed in Hebrew.

"Get up."

Delaney rose out of her chair and walked straight for Rishon. Once she was close enough she kicked him in the balls.

"That was for betraying your country."

Another kick.

"That is for making me do this in front of everyone."

Another kick, this one much harder.

"That one was for putting Tali in danger!"

Rishon grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, where two of the men kicked her.

Delaney looked behind her at the class, who were watching with wide eyes, a few were crying.

"You tried to take down the most dangerous man in the world."

"And who would that be?" Delaney looked around him.

"Damn it, girly, just because you are Mossad doesn't mean that you are better than me!" Rishon was shaking as he yelled in English.

"I am better than you! And all these kids in here, who have ignored me and made me feel like shit these few weeks, are better than you too!" Delaney jumped up off the ground as she switched to English.

At the same time, Rishon and Delaney pulled their guns on each other.

……………………………………..

Gibbs stormed up to the officer that looked in charge. There were news crews and police cruisers all over the front lawn and parking lot of the school.

"What the hell happened?"

"Five Israeli men ran in with guns. Started shooting, we have several injuries and at least two deaths."

"How did they get in!?"

"The door?"

"Now is not the time for that," Jenny stepped in before Gibbs could do any serious bodily harm.

"I need eyes and ears in that school, Jen."

"We don't know where the shooters are, it would be a lost cause, Jethro."

"Delaney's in there!"

"And if she has the chance, you know she will kill them."

……………………………………..

"I have killed many people, Rishon, it will be the most satisfying watching you die." Delaney's voice was eerily calm, and a few of the kids were shaking in their desks.

"Didn't Agent Gibbs say something like that?"

Delaney faltered and nearly dropped her gun.

"Ari?"

"Yes, my love, I came back for you."

Delaney turned to him and kicked him; once he was on the ground, she spat in his face.

The two other men grabbed her arms and shoved her up against the wall.

"Amir, Abdul, don't kill her, yet."

…………………………………….

"Damn it!" Gibbs kicked the side of the car.

"Agent Gibbs. Calm down or you're gone."

"Ari is in there!"

Jenny gaped at him, before turning on her heel and walking off.

"We need someone in that building right now, Officer Cornwall."

"You already have someone in there?"

Jenny looked at the front doors of the school, where Tali was entering the building.

"Gibbs! You got what you wished for!"

……………………………………………………..

Delaney closed her eyes, she knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but she did not want to see her death. Her gun was resting on the floor a few feet away and Amir and Abdul were attacking her.

"Wait."

Rishon grinned wickedly as he walked around the room, kicking a few desks over and breathing down some kids' necks.

"Lets make her watch others suffer first."

Rishon grabbed Kensi Dots' two best friends, Star Bernard and Chelsea Daly. He grabbed them by their perfectly straight and shiny hair and shoved them towards the front of the room.

Amir and Abdul each took one and pressed the blades of their knives up against the girls' tan throats.

"Don't kill them, Rishon. This is between us and Tali."

"Then where is the lovely woman?"

"Right here, Rishon."

Everyone turned to the door, where Tali stood, her hair framing her face and her gun aimed at Ari.

"Baby sister," Ari walked towards Tali, who, in return, shot him in the chest.

"He was never a good brother." Tali smiled slightly at Delaney, despite the situation.

"What are you doing here Rishon?"

The group switched into Hebrew so they weren't understood.

"I am here for what I wanted all along."

………………………………………………

"I can't sit here and do nothing for much longer, Jen."

"Tali and Delaney can handle it, Jethro."

"What if they can't?"

_What if they can't because they're already dead? _That question lingered in the air unspoken.

………………………………………………..

Star and Chelsea were holding each other's hands and sobbing. Tali, Rishon, and Delaney were in the corner screaming at each other in Hebrew.

Outside, the SWAT team was bursting through the doors and running down the halls. The school was eerily quiet. A lot of the SWAT members had gone here, and never had it been so calm. There was always a noise, whether it was a pencil sharpener, a fat girl crying in the bathroom, or the popular jocks cheering as the smart, geeky boy fished his notebook out of the toilet.

About twenty shots were fired towards the back of the building and time seemed to stand still.

Outside, the news anchors stopped talking and looked towards the building, Gibbs and Jenny stopped yelling at each other and stared, police officers drew their guns and ran into the building.

Inside, students screamed, teachers cried, and the SWAT team ran as fast as they could down the narrow halls, towards the classroom that was supplying the shots.

_**Hehe, I like school shooting scenes! But not in that way…thanks for the few reviews! And REVIEW more!**_


	20. Author's Note

_**This is not a real chapter; I'm just clarifying a few things.**_

_Ok, Rishon is the arms dealer that Tali and Delaney were trying to catch in chapter 13ish (I don't know off the top of my head)._

_They killed his sidekick in the park, not him. Seriously, go re-read it if you are that confused._

_I'm not mean; I will not kill any of the main characters!_

_Tali and Ziva will communicate sometime, but I feel that right now, the shooting is more interesting then them._

_Sorry!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ok, some of you were confused (most of you, actually) I hope you read the Author's Note/Explanation! **_

_**They aren't mine. Sniff, Sniff.**_

Gibbs had to physically restrain Jenny to keep her from going into the school. After they heard the shots, everyone had mad a dash for the door, only Gibbs actually got in though.

--

As soon as Gibbs entered the room, he scanned the group of freshmen for Delaney. She was standing in the corner, talking to Tali and a boy with curly blonde hair. Up at the front of the room, by the board, were four Israeli men, dead. When he got closer, he smiled. Ari. The bastard was finally dead.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to see Delaney throw herself at him. He flashed back to Kelly doing that when he would come back from work. Tali and the boy stood awkwardly to the side.

"Gibbs, this is Mason Sheridan. He killed Rishon, Abdul, and Amir."

"Delaney was in trouble and I was raised with guns, so I killed them."

"Who killed Ari?"

"That would be me, Agent Gibbs," Tali stepped forward, her brown hair swishing at the slight movement.

"Start from the beginning."

Gibbs led Tali, Mason, and Delaney out of the building.

"Rishon was the arms dealer Delaney and I were trying to bring down. At the park a few months ago, we killed his 'right hand' man, not him. We apparently found Delaney a month ago, Mossad got a hit on his cell phone and I have been tracking him since. I lost him earlier this week; I was jogging by the school when I saw them enter. He was with Ari, Abdul, and Amir. I do not know how Ari got in with them."

Tali looked expectantly up at Gibbs, who just nodded thoughtfully.

"Then they came into the school and shot it up."

--

"Tali! Delaney!"

Jenny, Ziva, Tony, Mcgee, and Abby, who had shown up earlier, came running at them.

"Delaney, he is cute!"

Delaney whirled around to Abby, who was jumping up and down in front of Mason. Delaney's face turned red and she quickly looked away.

Six TV interviews later, Delaney was lying on her bed at her house. She emptied the pocket of her hoodie and smiled, Mason had written his number on a piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket.

_Ahhh! He is so cute! I need to wait about 24 hours before I call, can't look too desperate, but what if he thinks I'm not interested?_

Delaney groaned.

"Boy problems?"

Delaney glanced at the door, "You don't even know, Jenny."

"He _was _pretty cute, though."

"How do you know I'm even talking about _him_?"

"His name is written on that piece of paper in your hand."

"Guess you aren't the Director of an Armed Federal Agency for nothing!"

"According to Jethro, I got this job because I'm good at kissing ass."

"He would know," Delaney laughed.

Jenny threw a pillow at Delaney's head.

"Now, now ladies, there will be no pillow fights unless the women are over 18 and naked."

Jenny and Delaney turned to Tony, who was standing in the door. He grimaced, and Jenny burst out laughing.

"Ziva!"

"Shalom Jen."

"Why did you kick Tony?"

"You were listening, yes?"

"Before I was rudely interrupted by my pregnant partner, we ere just checking in, but I see we aren't welcome in this house."

Tony grimaced again and Delaney fell off the bed laughing.

"Regret knocking Ziva up know, DiNozzo?" Jenny asked.

Before Tony could answer, a knife peaked out around the edge of the door and Tony yelped.

"For God's sake Ziva, give him a break!"

"I will break him, yes."

"Ziva!"

Gibbs came up at all the yelling and started laughing when he saw Tony pressed up against the wall with Ziva holding a knife dangerously close to his throat.

After the little 'fight' had been resolved, Tony and Ziva had gone home, to presumably have make-up sex. Delaney was out cold in her room and Gibbs and Jenny were cuddling in their room.

"Just a little under two months, Jen."

"Then no more sex."

"Says who?"

"The baby."

"Well, we'll just have to ground the little princess now won't we?"

Gibbs gently pushed Jenny to her back and kissed her tenderly. They weren't going to have sex tonight, they were just going to touch and kiss.

--TWO MONTHS LATER—

"Get the baby out!"

"Just wait, Jen!"

"You've been telling me that for a nine months and I'm sick of it."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," Jenny grumbled as she sat in the doctor's office.

They were there because she was two weeks overdue.

"Ms. Shepard, would you like to get your labor induced?"

"Just get the baby out."

"Change into this and we will start the morphine drip."

--

"Jenny's having the baby! Everyone up!" Abby ran through the squad room, alerting everyone of their boss's condition.

Delaney was already at the hospital and Ziva was at her six-month check up so Tony was there too. Abby was balancing Kieran on her hip as she ran, Mcgee running behind her in case she fell. After everyone was told, twice, Abby, Mcgee, Kieran, and Ducky left for Bethesda.

--

"Wow! Three hours of labor and you're all ready to push, that's pretty quick for a first-timer." The doctor was positioned at the foot of the bed and Gibbs was at the head of it.

Jenny burst out laughing and everyone stared at her.

"God, first-timer! That's a funny word!"

"How many drugs is she on?" Gibbs stared bewildered at Jenny.

"Apparently too many." The doctor replied as he laid a blanket on Jenny's chest.

"I need you to push, Jenny."

"Who's Jenny? Oh, yeah, me!"

Gibbs glared at the doctor.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10"

"Good job, Jenny."

Jenny seemed more coherent now then before.

--ONE HOUR LATER—

Jenny was completely normal now, and she wasn't as much fun this way. Every few pushes, Gibbs would be the subject of verbal and physical abuse.

Suddenly, little screams filled the air and the doctor called that it's a girl.

Five minutes after their daughter was born, they got to hold her for the first time. She had bright blue eyes and little traces of red hair. She scrunched her face up and yawned as soon as she saw her parents.

"Great, we haven't even said a word to her and she's bored with us already."

Gibbs kissed Jenny's cheek and stared at the little girl.

--

"I have a sister!" Abby screamed, making all the other people in the waiting room flinch.

"Me too!" Tony and Delaney chorused.

Mcgee was getting everyone but Ziva coffee, and Ziva was bouncing Kieran on her shrinking lap. The boy clapped his hands and shrieked along with his mom.

After everyone was gathered in the room, Abby asked what the baby's name was.

"It's on the birth certificate." Gibbs pointed to the clipboard at the foot of the bed.

Abby shoved Tony out of the way and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Announcing, my new honorary little sister, _LillyAnn Kelly Gibbs."_

_**Had to have Kelly in there! Tell me what you think of the name, she will go by Lilly or Lil Kelly. You know, after Kelly? Anyone else live near an Air Force Base? I live by Offutt Air Force Base and day at 16:30 the anthem goes off and at 22:00 Taps plays, just wondering if that happens anywhere else!**_


	22. Chapter 22

___**Sorry it's been so long! I was bored…anyway; the songs for this chapter are Live Your Life by T.I. and Rihanna, and Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger those songs rock! This is all fluff!**_

_**I still do not own them, if I did, there would be Tiva!**_

"Can you break me out of here anytime soon?" Jenny asked, annoyed, from the other side of the hospital room.

"It's been a day, Jen, chill."

"I want to go home!"

Gibbs went over to the bassinet in the corner of the room and scooped Lilly out of it and handed her to Jenny.

"Entertain yourself. I'm going to get coffee."

…………………

"You have a cousin Kieran! Her name's LillyAnn Kelly and she is really cute! I think you would make pretty babies."

"My daughter can't lift her head yet and already you're hooking her up with guys?"

Abby smiled up at Gibbs from her chair in the hospital cafeteria.

"Don't even bother with coffee here, Gibbs, it sucks."

"Can't be worse than Jenny's."

"Oh, it is."

"Have you ever even had Jenny's coffee?"

"We aren't talking about me!"

Gibbs reached down and picked Kieran up.

"Hey, Buddy! You wanna go meet your cousin?"

Abby snapped a picture at them before she ran off.

……………………..

"Look who I picked up in the cafeteria!"

Jenny looked up from Lilly, who was squeezing Jenny's pinky with her tiny fist.

"Did he come up here to flirt?"

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to your nephew!"

"I suppose not, but he _is _a man."

"Sexist."

"But you love me for it."

"No, I don't."

"You never answered my question a few months ago."

"What question would that be?"

"You know damn well what question, Jen."

"Hormones."

"What?"

"That's my excuse. Hormones."

"So what's your excuse now?"

"Nothing, you never gave me a chance to answer!"

"So answer me."

"I love everything about you, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, sometimes I want to stab you. Or castrate you. Whichever is easier." Jenny shrugged as Gibbs placed Kieran in her arms too.

Kieran leaned over and patted Lilly's face. Then he burst out laughing.

"Aww, I think Lil has her first boyfriend!"

"No, she does not!" Gibbs went to snatch Kieran up, but Jenny hit his hand away.

"Don't be such a bastard."

"Shhh, Kieran's talking!"

Jenny glared at him before looking down at the babies in her arms. Kieran was cooing and gurgling as he poked Lilly's arm.

"Yeah! Kieran has a girlfriend!"

Kieran's little head shot up at the sound of his mom's voice and he thrust his chubby arms out towards her.

Abby stepped forward and grabbed her baby before talking a picture and running out again.

"That girl has _got _to stop doing that."

Jenny passed the now sleeping baby to him and leaned back in to the pillows.

"Take me home."

"Here?"

"Jethro. Take me to your house so I can sleep in a real bed."

"Oh, that kind of home."

…………………………………………………..

"Knock, Knock?"

Delaney looked up at the door of Gibbs' house, where a blonde was poking her head in through the front door. Delaney recognized her instantly, Retired Colonel Hollis Mann.

"Who's there? Moron. Moron who? Moron who says knock knock when she enters a room."

Hollis looked at Delaney and fully entered the house.

"Where's Jethro?"

"_Gibbs _is at the hospital."

"Oh God! Is he ok?"

"He's dead."

Hollis gasped before turning and running out of the house. Delaney laughed until she started crying, which was how Tony found her, an hour later.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh God! It was too perfect!"

Tony crouched down by her on the couch and gently shook her, "What was too perfect?"

"Hollis! She, she thinks Gibbs is dead!"

Tony leaned back on his heels and stared at her, "How?"

"She came here, I told her Gibbs was dead and she left!"

"Delaney, what if she goes and tells, like, SecNav or something!?"

"Well, Gibbs is alive so what does it matter?"

"I need to make sure she gets straight on a plane."

Delaney started laughing all over again after Tony ran out.

………………………………..

"Finally we are going home!"

Gibbs was kneeling in the backseat of the car while he tried to figure out how to put the car seat in the car, it was harder than it should be. Jenny was making fun of him with Abby outside the car. Abby was bouncing Kieran on her hip.

"Jethro, let's go!"

"You want to do this, Jen?"

"Move."

Gibbs got out of the way and Jenny reached in and a few seconds later she leaned back out announced, "Done."

"_What?"_

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist," Jenny smirked.

"Obviously," Abby giggled from behind them.

Gibbs turned around and glared at her, she took the hint and ran off.

……………………………………..

"She thinks he is dead, Delaney!"

"But it was perfect, Tony!"

"So? She won't get back on the damn plane! She is convinced that she needs to plan the funeral."

"I'll go talk to her."

……………………………………

"Hollis?"

The blonde turned, she was crying hard.

"W-Who are you?"

"Delaney. Gibbs isn't dead, sorry. It was just so perfect."

"Jethro isn't dead?"

"No, _Gibbs _is NOT dead."

"Oh, I have to go see him!"

"Not a good idea Colonel. He is pretty busy."

"But I can take his mind off of it." Hollis winked and Delaney slowly reached for her gun.

"He's engaged."

"_What?" _ Hollis screeched.

"Sorry, you left."

Delaney waved as she walked back to where Tony was parked.

…………………………….

Jenny trudged up the stairs and into the pink nursery. She leaned over the cradle and looked in it at the baby. Lilly was wearing a white onesie with a pink hat and was swaddled in a pink blanket that said _LillyAnn Kelly _in cursive on the hem. Jenny traced her finger down the baby's cheek and smiled when the little girl sighed contentedly.

_**Ok, that was short, deal with it! REVIEW!! I appreciate being put on Alerts and stuff, but review too!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Yeah! New chapter! Review! Song for this one is Money Honey by State of Shock!**_

_**………………………………………..**_

"You need to go back to school."

"I'm sure as hell not going back to that school!"

"No, there is a smaller, country school we were thinking of."

"Fine. But during Christmas or something you better promise everyone will go to Hawaii."

"Deal."

Delaney was rocking Lilly in the rocking chair in her nursery; Jenny was folding bibs and sleepers.

"Hey, little sister! Are you planning on going to sleep any time soon?"

Jenny stopped folding the clothes when she heard Delaney call Lilly her sister. She had thought of Delaney as her daughter, but did Delaney reciprocate those feelings?

"Yes, Jenny, I have been referring to you and Gibbs as my parents. And that would make Lil Kelly my sister!"

Jenny laughed, "Lil Kelly?"

"Yeah, I figured, to honor Kelly and that could be her nickname, you know."

"I like it."

……………………………………………..

"I hate school, I hate school, I hate school."

Jenny and Gibbs were in the kitchen Monday morning and they could hear Delaney sing-screaming throughout the house at them.

Jenny laughed as she placed Lilly on her shoulder to burp her, "I think she's excited!"

Gibbs snorted as he poured himself some coffee.

Delaney glared at them as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, hope I make it back alive."

Jenny and Gibbs laughed as she headed out the door.

………………………………………………..

"Ziva?"

"What my little hairy butt?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"No you aren't!"

"What do you want, Tony?" Ziva rolled over and glared at him.

"Hi."

Tony burst out laughing as he jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Ziva groaned and pushed herself out of the bed.

She went into the kitchen and found a paperclip. Then she went and sat by the bathroom door. Five minutes later, Tony walked out and tripped over her legs. He fell onto the bed and Ziva sat on his back.

"Do you want to die, Tony?"

"No!"

"Then why do you wake me up at 6 in the morning?"

"Because I wanted to see your face?"

"Nice try."

Ziva rolled off of him and sat up, staring at him. He pushed himself up and stared back at him.

"I love you?"

"I know." Ziva murmured against his lips as she pushed him back on to the bed.

…………………………..

"That was good, considering."

"Considering what?"

"The fact that you are going to have a baby in a few weeks."

"Good answer, Tony."

Tony had his arms wrapped around Ziva. They were naked in bed together. Tony glanced over Ziva at the clock on the nightstand.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!"

Ziva sat back in bed as she watched Tony run around the apartment, trying to get ready.

"Tony!" Ziva called out.

_Oh well, _she thought as she heard the front door close, _I will let him figure it out._

……………………………………………………

"Oh my god!"

Delaney pointed at Tony and burst out laughing. Everyone else turned to look at him too.

"What?"

Tony looked down at his shirt, technically, Ziva's shirt that said _I can grow people _on it.

"Ah, damn!"

"I'll see you guys later, when I'm done with school!" Delaney sniggered as she passed Tony.

……………………………………………….

"Class, we have a new student today!"

Delaney groaned, not this again. The kids here were a lot nicer so far.

"Stand up and tell us about yourself, Delaney."

"Well," Delaney rose up out of her desk, "my name is Delaney, obviously. I have a little sister named LillyAnn who is a week old; she is probably the cutest thing in the world. Before here, I lived in Israel. I can speak German, Spanish, Hebrew, Swedish, Turkish, French, Italian, and Arabic."

"Whoa!" A boy in the back of the room gasped.

"Where did you learn all of that, Delaney?"

"My work." _What the hell, I got sixteen people killed at my last school for lying, so why not tell the truth?_

"What would that be?" The teacher asked.

"Mossad."

Everyone gave her a blank look.

"What's that?"

"I'll let you figure that one out."

Delaney sat back down and tried to focus on her Business class with Mrs. Todd.

………………………………………………

Delaney entered the lunchroom and sat at an empty table. Two minutes later, a boy came and sat down next to her. It was the one from her business class who gasped.

"I'm Lee. Lee Jacobs."

"Delaney. Delaney Grayson."

The boy had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. A blonde boy with the same eyes came and sat down a while later.

"This is my older brother, Vince."

The boy nodded at her. Delaney eyed him carefully.

A girl came a little later with two blonde little girls and sat down.

"This is our older sister, Harriet. And our two little sisters, Ann and Rosie."

"Why are kids so young in the high school lunch?"

"Since our school is so small, they combine all the lunches to save money."

"Oh,"

Delaney couldn't help but to flirt with Lee and Vince throughout lunch, it was so damn easy!

After lunch, they introduced her to some of their friends and she was surprised at how easy it was to talk to these people. They weren't as bitchy as the 'city' kids. Even though she was a city kid.

………………………………………..

"When do you think I should go back to work?"

"I don't know. Whenever you want to. I'm fine here!"

"I have a meeting tomorrow I need to go to though."

"What time?"

"10."

"Lilly has a doctor's appointment at 11 so I guess I will see you when we get back."

TOMORROW

Jenny was shushing Lilly as they made their way into the doctor's office. Jenny signed in and took Lilly out of the car seat as soon as they were seated.

"Shush, sweetie. People are staring and mommy doesn't like to be stared at."

"LillyAnn Shepard?"

Jenny gathered all her stuff, having a baby doubled your carrying load, and followed the nurse into the exam room.

"Put her on the scale and we can weigh her." The nurse instructed.

The nurse whispered things to the infant to keep her from wailing.

"She gained two ounces, which is pretty good for only being a week old."

Jenny took Lilly back and then waited for the doctor to come in.

………………………………………………………..

Delaney stood up in front of her English class, giving a speech on her life.

"My name is Delaney Grayson. My parents' names are Jenny and Jethro. Mom is the Director on NCIS and Dad is a field agent there. I have a month old sister named LillyAnn; she is one of my favorite people in the world. I have an, odd, family. You see, I'm not blood related to anyone, and neither is anyone else. My aunt and uncle, Tony and Ziva, were agents on my dad's team. They fell in love and are going to have a baby in about two months. Abby and Timmy are my other set of aunts and uncles. They have a six-month-old son named Kieran and Mcgee, which is one of Tim's many nicknames, was an agent on Gibbs' team and Abby was the forensic scientist. I have a grandpa named Ducky, who is the autopsy doctor. And a weird cousin named Jimmy, who is Ducky's assistant. I wouldn't trade them for the world!"

"Next are my hobbies. I love shooting. It is what I did in Mossad and what I do know as a temporary NCIS agent. I also throw knives. But, I have been trained to do this stuff since I was old enough to walk, so it is second nature to me. I speak eight languages, and I love learning new ones. I also love doing Krav Maga. That is an Israeli type of self-defense. It gets my blood pumping and I feel like I accomplish something every time I do it. I also love babysitting my little sister and my nephew and annoying my family."

"Some of my favorites are Grey's Anatomy, the band Brain Matter, and Chinese food. I also like Law and Order SVU, any E! talk shows, and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. I like reading tabloids and learning about celebrities, because I enjoy making fun of them."

…………………………………………………………..

"Would you like to know the sex, Ms. David?"

"Umm, sure why not?"

"You are having a little girl."

"Damn him."

"Excuse me?"

"My boyfriend, the father, we had a bet going and I just lost."

The doctor laughed as he wiped the gel off of her stomach, "I know that feeling."

_**Review please, it would make my day!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N This is 3 months later; I needed to speed things up a little! Review!**_

_**The sad thing is, they aren't mine.**_

_3 months later_

"Ok, are you sure you want a C-Section?"

"Tony, I am a month overdue, I just want the baby out, yes?"

"As long as you're both safe."

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand as they wheeled her in to the operating room.

…………………..4 HOURS LATER……………..

Everyone was in the waiting room when Tony came out in scrubs.

"That's flattering, Tony."

"Shut up McStylish."

"Stop fighting I wanna see the baby!" Abby practically screamed from the back of the group.

"_She _is in with Ziva. I'll bring her out."

--

"Meet _Isabella Tali DiNozzo_."

"Aww, she's adorable!"

"Thank god she looks like Ziva!"

"Jethro!"

"What?"

Jenny smacked his chest, making Kieran laugh from his mom's arms.

Isabella sleeping contentedly in a blanket with teddy bears on it. Everyone was cooing over her for another hour.

_DURING THAT HOUR_

"Ziva?"

"Tali?!"

"How are you?"

"Fine, considering I just had a baby. Why are you here?"

"There are two people you need to meet."

"Tali _how _are you here?"

"I was not allowed on the plane."

"Why?"

"Them."

Ziva looked at Tali's feet, where two baby carriers sat.

"Tali,"

"His name is Charlie, we went out once and I got pregnant. He does not know. I was four months pregnant during the whole shooting ordeal. The girl's are two months old now. I had them a month early."

"Whereas I am a month late."

"This is Parvati Annabelle David."

She motioned to the baby on the right, who had light brown hair.

"This is Anabri Ziva David."

She motioned to the one on the left, with dark brown hair.

"Tali, they are beautiful."

"We need somewhere to stay and I do not mean to impose, but you are my sister."

"It is fine, Tali."

"What is your baby's name?"

"Isabella Tali DiNozzo."

"Ah, great minds think alike I see."

--

"Oh my god Tali!"

Delaney propelled herself at the Israeli, careful not to disturb the sleeping twins.

"They are so cute!"

"I know, that is Parvati, and that is Anabri."

"Let's let the sisters catch up."

Tony ushered everyone out of the room.

Ziva lay in the bed, holding Isabella, while Tali sat in the chair, with a baby in each arm.

"Parv here was 5 pounds 3 ounces. Ana was 5 pounds 8 ounces. Pretty nice size for being a month early, I guess."

"Bella was 6 pounds 12 ounces."

"Bella looks a lot like you, but there is some Tony in there I'm sorry to say."

"_HEY!" _Tony yelled from the hall.

Ziva and Tali burst into a fit of laughter.

"Tony will help you settle in at home, I will have Delaney stay and help you until I come home with Bella tomorrow."

"Thank you sister."

--

"Wow. Lilly is four months old."

"Amazing how it goes by so fast."

"I want another one."

"Seriously Jen?"

"Serious as a heart attack, Jethro."

"How about we wait a few more months?"

"Fine."

Gibbs tickled Lilly's stomach gently, making the girl giggle. Jenny and Gibbs stared at each other, _her first giggle._

"That was so cute." Jenny breathed.

--

Tony and Delaney were each cuddling a twin, so Tali went for her first walk sans twins.

She was almost home when she heard someone yell, "Bitch!" at her.

Tali turned around and came face to face with a brunette woman.

"You killed my husband!"

"Who?"

"You don't remember?"

"I have killed many people."

"Ari."

"What?" Tali screeched.

"How am I going to tell our daughter that daddy isn't coming home?"

"How about you tell her that Daddy was a bad man?"

"It was a mission! He loved Paris and I!"

"And who are you?"

"Kate Haswari."

According to my sweet old mother, I need a shower. Sorry that is slightly short! Haha, that was a confusing chapter, sorry!


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N Here's another chapter! If I don't get more than 8 reviews, I'm not updating!**_

_**Still not, mine.**_

_One Month Later_

"Ziva, Bella's going to be a pumpkin!"

"No! That is, what is the word, stupid!"

"Well, what do you want her to be for Halloween?"

"A ninja."

"No! She is a month old!"

"So? Tali, what do you think?"

"I am not involved in this argument!"

Tony was holding Bella and he and Ziva were trying to decide what Bella was going to be for her first Halloween. Tali was dressing Parvati and Anabri as little cows.

"I am going to consult Abby on this then, Tony."

………………………………….

"Why does everyone have to come to _our _house tonight exactly?"

"_Because, _we need to do something, we all have kids now, so they need to have some tradition in their lives."

"Can't they have _tradition _at someone else's house?"

"Jethro, why do you have to be so boring?"

"Because," Gibbs whined as he left to go dress Lilly.

……………………………………

"Abby, no!"

"What, Mcgee?"

"Kieran is NOT going as that!"

"Why?"

"He is a baby?"

"So?"

"He can't be a stripper!"

"But it's cute!"

"Abby."

"Well, if he can't be one, then you can."

…………………………………….

_Three Hours Later_

Everyone was gathered in Gibbs' living room. Tony and Ziva were there, with Bella, who was dressed as a ninja. Tali was there with her little cows, Parv and Ana. Ducky was there with his mother, who had insisted that Ducky go dressed as a teddy bear. Jenny was sitting on the floor, resting on his legs, with Lilly in her lap. Lilly was dressed as a flower, since they couldn't come up with anything better.

"Where's Delaney?"

Gibbs looked towards the door, where Abby and Mcgee were standing. Abby was dressed as a 'sexy sailor', Kieran was dressed a pumpkin and Mcgee was wearing a long trench coat.

Jenny sighed from the floor, "Delaney couldn't decide on what to be, so she may not come down."

"I'll fix her!" Abby shrieked as she handed Kieran to Ziva and then fled up the stairs.

"See?" Tony hissed to Ziva, "Kieran is a pumpkin."

"Only because I gave Abby our pumpkin costume."

"You evil, evil woman."

Ziva laughed as she set Kieran down on the floor.

"Hey, McSherlock, what's with the coat? Solved any good mysteries lately?"

"Leave me alone, Tony."

Suddenly, McGee's coat got ripped off from the back, revealing a black Speedo, cufflinks, and a bowtie. Delaney was laughing behind him and Abby was on the floor hysterically laughing.

"What the hell Probie!"

Tony started going on about how he didn't have a camera; Abby snapped a picture before disappearing back upstairs with Delaney.

…………………………………

"Everybody look." Abby demanded from the top of the stairs.

All eyes turned to the top of the stairs, where Abby was standing.

"We've seen you already, Abs."

"But, Gibbs. You haven't seen Delaney dressed up yet!"

"Then move so we can see her?"

"Oops, he he."

Delaney came down the stairs, wearing a navy blue, sequined cocktail dress.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tony asked.

"Ziva, duh."

"Oh, well, excuse me for being Captain Obvious!"

"Act your age, DiNozzo." Ziva snapped, hitting his arm.

The doorbell rang and everyone jumped.

Tali laughed as she headed for the front door.

A firefighter and a fairy stood behind the screen door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Tali laughed as she gave them each a piece of candy.

When the doorbell rang the next time, Gibbs got it. But in the background, Tony had stolen McGee's jacket and was holding it above his head, all anyone could see was Mcgee, half naked, jumping up and down.

"What is wrong with you people?" The mother with the little boy at the door yelled.

"I'm calling the police!"

Tali walked to the door with Parvati in her arms, "Ma'am, we are the police."

"Lordy, you're drunk too! I am calling the cops!"

"No! Don't do that!"

"Hello? There is a case of public indecency!"

The woman turned around as she spoke into her phone.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Officer, hold on let me get my badge."

Everyone was digging around the varied purses and jacket pockets to get their badges. Delaney was laughing at something one of the officers's said.

"Sorry for the disturbance, have a safe night!"

The four officers waved as they left and everyone stared at Delaney.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked as she slipped her badge back into her pants pocket.

"I told them that the lady just got out of the insane asylum and that we were all assassins."

"Very nice!" Tony said as he high-fived Delaney.

"Now, back to torturing Mcgee."

_**A/N I keep getting interrupted by trick-or-treaters so I am going to stop! Blame the little kids who steal our candy! Review, under 8 and no update! Oh yeah, I didn't forget about Kate, don't worry!**_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N 7 reviews? Close enough, but still MORE! Babies are my specialty, so more! Hahaha! Review!

_**Only the several children are mine and you can't have them-unless you pay well.**_

………………………………_**.**_

"Timmy!"

Mcgee flinched as Abby flew at him from the bathroom after the Halloween party. She was in a black nightgown and was waving something in the air.

"Number 2!"

……………

"_My beautiful Bella-Baby."_

Ziva smiled as she leaned against the wall outside the nursery. Tony could be so cute.

A month ago, they had had to buy an actual house. Tali made it clear that she wasn't leaving any time soon, so Parvati and Anabri had to have their own room. Bella needed a room, Tony and Ziva needed a room, hell, even Aunt Nettie needed a room! So, with some help from Ziva's father, they now owned a six-bedroom house.

Tali had asked Ziva to watch Parvati and Anabri. Ziva hadn't asked why.

"_You should be lucky that you got my good looks. Yes you should."_

Ziva stopped smiling as she turned to look into the room.

"_Cutie pie. Yes you are! Maybe one day you will be a strong assassin like your mommy!"_

"And maybe one day she will get framed like her daddy, or almost blown up like her daddy, and maybe,"

"We get it!" Tony silenced her as he nestled Bella into her bassinet and left the room with Ziva.

"Did Tali tell you where she was going?"

"No, why?" Tony mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Just wondering."

……………………………………………..

"Kate?"

Tali whisper-yelled as she walked around the little park in the middle of the neighborhood.

"Help!"

Tali stopped at the sound of a little girl screaming. She listened closely; the screaming was coming for a huddle of trees on the outskirts of the meadow.

"Mommy!"

Tali ran towards the trees as fast as her post-baby(s) bodywould allow.

A little girl with olive skin and wavy brown hair tore out of the thicket towards Tali.

"My mommy left!"

"Calm down sweetie."

"My mommy is dead!"

"What's your name?"

"Never mind me, fix my mommy!"

"Honey, I can't help your mommy unless I know your name."

"Paris."

"Paris Haswari?"

"Do you know my mommy?"

"Yes, I do, where is she?"

Paris led Tali back into the trees and through the streets, until they came upon a middle-class house.

Once they were in the door, Tali looked around; there was a living room, a kitchen and what looked like a bathroom. Paris led her up the stairs and into one of the three bedrooms.

Sure enough, there was Kate, sprawled out on the bed.

"Paris, go pack up whatever you need, right now!"

"But my mommy!"

"Now, Paris!"

The little girl fled from the room and into one of the other rooms. Tali cautiously walked up to Kate's body. She was still warm, but she had a bullet through her head. Tali sighed as she picked up a note from the nightstand.

_Dear Tali,_

_I know you will find me. Please take Paris and tell her about me. Tell Gibbs, Tony, and Mcgee I am sorry. Do NOT call the police. Leave my body here. This is a safe house and the control officers know what to do. They will be here tomorrow so hurry and get out. If you wish, take this letter. There is another one in the drawer for the officers. I found a note that Ari had written a few years ago, when Paris was a baby. It confirmed what Delaney said. Tell her I didn't mean it. She will understand what that means. Every day tell Paris that I loved her and that I am watching over her. I am sorry._

_Kate_

Tali folded the letter up and slipped it into her pocket. She gathered up Paris, who was crying and then left the house without looking back.

…………………………………………………..

Ziva was sitting on the couch when Tali returned. Tony had long been asleep, and so had the babies.

"Where were you?" Ziva demanded when the front door opened.

Tali was panting and she was carrying a little girl. Ziva jumped up and closed the door behind her.

"Who is she?" Ziva whispered, noticing the girl was sleeping.

"Paris Haswari."

"Ari.."

"Yes, Ari and Kate's daughter. Kate is dead, she has no where to go."

"She is sleeping here, I need to call someone."

"Not Gibbs. Or Tony. Her body is being taken care of."

"Not Gibbs or Tony."

"Who?"

"Delaney."

……………………………………..

"What?" Mcgee asked incredulously.

"We're pregnant again!"

"So soon?"

"It isn't too soon, Timmy!"

"Still…."

"Boy or girl?"

"What?"

"Do you want a boy or girl, Mcgee?"

"It would be nice to have a boy for Kieran to play with, but I think a girl would be nice. One of each."

"You think we are stopping after this one?"

"I did."

"No!"

"Abby…"

"What Mcgee? I want a lot of kids, I love having Kieran and I want more!"

"We'll see, ok?"

"Fine. We need names picked out."

"So soon?"

"It's never to soon, Mcgee."

Mcgee wrapped his arms around Abby and they started to list names.

"Ok," Abby started, "Boys first."

"How about Oliver?"

"Ew!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Brendan."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too close to Brandon."

"And?"

"Remember the notebook story?"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, how about Nolan?"

"No! Delaney was helping me with names for Kieran and that's one of the ones I turned down!"

"I take it you don't like that one then?"

"No, I do! But that's why we can't use it!"

"You confuse me, Abby. How about girls?"

"Zoey?"

"That's cute."

"Well, what she doesn't look like a Zoey?"

"Kieran's kind of a unique name, so let's have another different name."

"Zoey's unique."

"I know, but like you said, what if she just isn't a Zoey?"

"Hmmm, Caelia?"

"What?"

"Kay Leah. Put it together."

"That is cute."

"Then we have it, Caelia for a girl, and…Bob for a boy?"

"Bob?"

"Well, we never had a boys name so I improvised a little."

"Let's stick with Nolan."

_**A/N That might be a little confusing, sorry! I have been constantly interrupted, so it is been written over a long period of time and I don't like it very much!**_


	27. Author's Note 2

_**I'm stuck on this fic. I need you to answer these questions for me! First, do you want one chapter and then an epilogue that would need a sequel, or another chapter and then an epilogue that does NOT need a sequel?**_

_**Also, what did Tony say in the episode Cloak (the new one) after he and Ziva said they were tired of pretending? I screamed when they said that…then I threw the remote because they didn't kiss! Anyway, tell me what you want!**_

_**HINT:::: The more review/answers I get, the quicker the update will be!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**After spending a lovely Thanksgiving in SD, I'm back! I am hoping hearing love stories about my family will help here. Anyway, I cut back on the number of kids because I was getting confused, so there won't be too many more! Everyone who said they wanted an epilogue, which was everyone I'm pretty sure, you are getting one! And please REVIEW!**_

_**Even after all this time, I still don't own them. Well, not all of them anyway.**_

"Laney! Laney!"

"Hey, squirt!"

Delaney bent down and scooped Paris up into her arms. The little girl wrapped her chubby arms around Delaney's neck and squeezed. Delaney slowly headed for the spare room in Tony and Ziva's house and placed Paris on the bed.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Delaney found Tali and Ziva in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"What happened to Kate?"

Tali stared into her mug, "Suicide."

Delaney paled and started to back up.

"Delaney! Kate said she was sorry. That you would know what that meant."

Delaney turned around and started to run out of the house. At that moment, Paris came running down the stairs, holding a piece of paper.

"Laney!"

Delaney stooped down next to the little girl and took the piece of paper.

"That isn't Mommy's handwriting."

Tali and Ziva stood in the doorway, watching.

"What do you mean?" Tali demanded as she yanked the note away from Delaney.

"She was murdered." Delaney and Paris said in unison.

………………

Jenny was thumbing through her day planner when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Jethro,"

"How about we skip work today?" Gibbs mumbled against her chin, neck, cheek, and lips as he kissed her.

"Fine, just don't wake up the baby."

Gibbs carried Jenny up the stairs and into their bedroom silently.

………………

Abby moaned as she hit her head on the side of the tub. The morning sickness was coming on strong this time. And she only found out last night that she was pregnant. She heard the door creak open and she tried to look, but her vision swam and she rested her forehead on the cool rim of the tub. She felt something heavy plop down into her lap and she cracked open one eye. Kieran was sitting in her lap, staring up at her with his big, green eyes.

"Hey, Kier."

"Ma."

Abby hugged her baby closer and kept telling herself, the nausea will go away. It WILL. Then I will have another little Kieran. Abby was to wrapped up in her thoughts of what this baby will look like to notice someone come into the bathroom and sit next to her. When she felt an arm snake around her shoulders, and opened her eyes and looked at McGee. He grinned at her and she let her head fall on to his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Ditto."

……………

"Murdered?" Tali asked from the couch, where she was sitting next to Ziva. Delaney and Paris were curled up together on the other couch that formed an L with it.

"That is what we said. Sixteen times." Delaney rolled her eyes as she unconsciously ran her fingers through Paris' hair.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked as she blew on her third cup of coffee that morning, and it was still only five a.m.

"As Paris said, that isn't her handwriting, and she said that I will know what it means. Kate and I worked co-ops together for eight months. That was what we used when we knew we were about to die. Kate was murdered and she was letting us know without the murderer knowing."

"Yeah, what she said." Paris piped up from Delaney's lap.

Tony trudged into the living room holding Bella, who was yawning every few steps.

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

"Because no one wanted you here." Tali stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"Who's that?" Tony motioned with his head at Paris.

"That is Paris." Paris snapped from the couch. She didn't take lightly to being treated like she was a little kid.

"Tony." Ziva warned as she scooted over on the couch to make room for Tony.

Once Tony was seated, he passed Isabella over to Ziva and then wrapped is arm around her.

"That is Kate's daughter. Paris."

"Kate had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy, here we go."

…………………

"Where is my team?" Gibbs looked around the empty squad room and then turned to Jenny.

"I'm just the Director. Leave me out of this."

Gibbs watched as she made her way up to the office in her ridiculously high heels. Lilly was in the same daycare Kelly had been in. Not the same people working there, except the boss, who had given Gibbs a look that still had him confused. It was either a _Good for you for getting your life back on track _or a _Why on earth did you ever replace your wife and daughter for two new ones? _

McGee came in five minutes later, looking flustered, "Sorry Boss, Abby wasn't feeling good so I took Kieran to daycare and had to make sure she was ok."

"Is Abby ok?"

"Yeah, Boss, look, Abby doesn't want anyone to know for a few more weeks, but I figured you're different. She's pregnant again so she may not come in for as long as you'd like."

"That's fine, McGee, I understand."

McGee nodded and then sat down at his desk before it dawned on him, "Where are Tony and Ziva?"

"You tell me, Tim."

Gibbs went up to Jenny's office while McGee tried their phones.

"Hey, Jen."

"Jethro, it's been fifteen minutes. Can you honestly have something already?"

"Well, we don't have a case and two of my agents are MIA so I decided to pay you a visit. Unless you'd like me to leave?"  
"No, you can stay." Jenny answered a little too quickly.

"What do you want, Jenny?"

"I have to meet with this scum who keeps hitting on me in five minutes. It's for Agent Conner's case, but you should be in here, just in case."

Ten minutes later, Gibbs emerged from Jenny's office smiling. The scum may be sore for a few days, but he shouldn't be hitting on Jenny any time soon.

"Boss!" McGee shouted up at him.

Gibbs jogged down the stairs and joined McGee in the squad room.

"Tony isn't answering and neither is Ziva, Tali told me they're fine but that they were having some issues they needed to take care of first."

"Go get them. I'll be with Ducky."

……………………

One thing Delaney loved about going to school in the country was that she could drive herself. Jenny had let he use one of her old cars and Delaney was currently driving herself and Paris into school.

A few days ago, Delaney had learned that her teacher, Mrs. Todd, was Kate's mom. And she thought her daughter had died years ago. Delaney went over the plan with Paris as they headed into the building. Delaney hadn't gone in today for obvious reasons, so she signed in at the office. Then she led Paris down the hall and they stood outside Mrs. Todd's room until the bell rang. When class got out, Lee Jacobs was the first out of the room. He came over and kissed Delaney.

"Why weren't you here today, Del?"

"Personal issues."

"Like?"

"Like I'll tell you tomorrow night?"

"Fine, bye."

Lee kissed Delaney once more before heading off to class. Paris giggled beside Delaney and whispered, "You got a boyfriend!"

"So?" Delaney whisper-giggled back.

After a few minutes, Delaney stepped inside the room. She knew Mrs. Todd had planning period this hour so she would be free.

"Delaney Grayson! Why weren't you in my class this morning?"

"There is someone you need to meet." Delaney ignored her question and ushered Paris into the room.

"Mrs. Todd, this is Paris."

Mrs. Todd searched Delaney's face, then Paris'.

"Paris is Kate's daughter."

Paris let go of Delaney's hand and shot forward toward the teacher. They hugged in the middle of the class and Delaney felt herself choke up. She swallowed it though, and cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Todd, you can keep Paris today if you'd like. You can bring her back tonight, or tomorrow, it's up to you."

"Thank you so much Delaney! Thank you! Thank you!"

_**In the epilogue, which is next, you will find out who killed Kate and then my cliffhanger! The sequel should be up before too long. I hope. Review please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Epilogue time! This is going to have a cliffhanger and I do apologize, as it may take a few days, maybe a few weeks, to get the sequel up! Review this and my new story too! I don't know what the sequel is going to be called, so I guess either put me on your alerts or look daily! I do not own most of these characters!**_

"I can't believe there are no new leads on Kate's death." Delaney sighed to Lee as they watched all the kids play at the park down the street. It had been about 4 months since her death and Paris was living with Ziva, Tony, and Tali permanently, with weekly visits with her biological grandparents.

"How is Paris taking it?"

"Good. I guess Kate talked to her about how her job was dangerous and she could die and stuff."

Lee and Delaney had taken Paris, Parvati, Anabri, Lilly, Isabella, and Kieran down to the park. Abby was eight months pregnant and Jenny and Gibbs were contemplating on having another one. Parvati and Anabri were sitting in a sandbox by Lee and Delaney's feet. Paris was carefully playing with Lilly and Kieran was toddling over to the sandbox too. Delaney was bouncing Bella on her knee. There was a man standing by the fence, staring.

"Hey Lee, haven't we seen him before?"

"I haven't."

Delaney stared at the man and tried to think of where she knew him.

It dawned on her, Kate. Intel two years ago. Shit. That had been a bad year, dealing with this guy. He was in love with Kate, and strongly hated Delaney. What was his name?

"Lee, get the kids right now."

"Why?"

"That guy killed Kate."

"How do you-"

"Lee, ask later, act now!"

Delaney made a hand signal to Paris, who scooped Lilly up and ran towards her. Lee grabbed Kieran. Delaney bent down and picked up Parvati. Lee came up beside her and grabbed Ana. They left the strollers and ran down the street, Lee with Kieran and Anabri in each arm. Paris was with Lilly, and Delaney with Bella and Parvati.

Delaney knew you should never look back when you were running from danger, but she couldn't help it. The man was on his cell phone and was starting to jog after them. _What was his name? _

"Del!" Lee screamed as three Middle-Eastern men tackled him to the ground and pulled the babies out of his arms. Three more men came after her, so Delaney shifted Bella and Parvati and started kicking. Paris was watching with Lilly held tightly to her chest. The man Delaney knew came up to her and hit her, causing a cut to open above her eyebrow. The man hit Paris again, this time causing her cheek to bleed.

"Run Paris! Go home and take Lilly with you! Don't stop until you are in Gibbs' arms!" Delaney screamed out as she watched Lee and all the kids she referred to as her nieces and nephews get shoved into a van. She waited until Isabella and Parvati had been taken before she pulled her knife out of her pocket and lunged at the men. In three seconds, three of them were bleeding on the pavement. She heard someone behind her, but as she spun around, it all went black.

………………

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Paris screamed as she ran up the block and into Gibbs and Jenny's house. Lilly was screaming and Paris could feel the blood running down her face. Tali was getting something out of her car when Paris ran up.

"Where are they?" Tali grabbed her gun, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"At the park, there were so many!"

"Get inside! Go Paris!"

………………

Jenny was standing in the door when she saw Tali run down the street with her gun drawn. She heard crying, so she opened the door and watched as Paris ran inside, holding Lilly. Jenny scooped her daughter out of the little girl's arms.

"Gibbs!"

Everyone came running from the next room at Paris' screams. Abby gaped at Paris, who had blood running down her face and staining her clothes.

"They have Laney and Lee and all the babies!"

Tali burst in through the door before anyone had a chance to respond. "There was a maroon van, no plates, no windows. They have everyone. Except three of their own men, they are Iranian and they were all stabbed to death. The knife is still in one of them. It is Delaney's, I bought it for her."

………………

Abby had taken Paris to the hospital. She had brought Lilly along so that Jenny could go down to the crime scene too.

"Family for Paris Haswari?"

Abby jumped up and moved Lilly to her other hip.

"I'm her aunt."

"What happened to Paris?"

"She was attacked. Her cousins were all kidnapped."

"Where is Paris' mother?"

"Kate's dead."

"Oh. Paris has two cuts on her face, they shouldn't leave any scars and you can take her home now, but I would recommend she doesn't go outside for a few days, in case."

………………

There was blood smears on the sidewalk and road. DNA tests would tell who's it was. The diaper bag and strollers were tipped over by a bench. There was one of Kieran's shoes on the ground. Three dead men lay sprawled out on the curb, Delaney's knife sticking out of one of their chests. Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and headed back to her house. Thank God no one was there, she didn't need anyone hearing her throwing up. She was the Director of NCIS; crime scenes shouldn't make her throw up.

"Jen."

Jenny stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and rested her head on Gibbs' chest.

"If Paris hadn't run, Lil would be missing right now."

"But she isn't."

"Delaney is Jethro! I consider her as much a daughter as LillyAnn."

"I do too."

--

Ziva closed her eyes as she stared at the dead bodies. Her daughter was missing. Her nieces were missing. Her nephew was missing. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leaned her head back into Tony's chest.

"She isn't dead, Zi."

"I know."

_**I am going to be mean and stop it here! In the sequel you will find out:**_

_**Who the man is, why he is kidnapping the kids (and teens), if anyone else dies, and more!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
